She's the Boss
by Ren Namiko
Summary: Dawn stared him right in the eyes. "You can always trust a country. You just can't trust their leaders."America deals with his first female President. He wonders what is worst? Having a woman with moodswings that gives you whip lash or being treated like a child when your a grown man. OC characters.Humor, Drama, and Family.
1. Dawn

Had this on my mind so I had to get it out. Cause the very thought seemed funny.

Hetalia does not belong to me only the OC characters.

I hope you enjoy this story.

Sorry if the grammar is bad…

She's the Boss

By Ren Namiko

* * *

America stood in the presidential office waiting for his new president, boss, and he was nervous because this president that had won was cold that always was glaring that whoever crossed her vision. That's right, her, his new boss was a female. Dawn Vogel was now the first female president of the United States of America, born in California, raised in South Carolina, and attended Nebraska University. She was conservative but Dawn didn't rely on the Republican Party and had nearly lost their support. Now with the help of both conservative and female voters she was president.

When he first met her personally she only gave him a polite handshake and asked him how he was then ignored him the rest of the time. He tried starting up conservations with her but she just stared out on the White House porch at tourist. Dawn was not social and the media that was against her tried to use that against her, but when they asked her answer was quick. "My mind is always thinking of the issues that the United States is facing." Dawn said with her glare hardening. It was also later revealed that Dawn had a big soft spot for children. When she visited an elementary school and one of the small girls ran from her classmates and hugged Dawn by the legs. The media there were hoping that she would push the child away or even do nothing at all. Shockingly she picked up the child and gave her a hug back smiling generously.

The doors to the office opened with Dawn and her vice president Alexander McCree walking in, and Dawn jumped when she saw America there already. Alexander looked confused as well seeing America for the first time. "Who are you?" Dawn asked. Though, they already had met humans that didn't work for or with him can't remember him. "I am Alfred Jones and I'll be working with you Miss. Vogel." America said walking over to her and holding out his hand to her. Now that she was his boss she will remember him. Dawn takes his hand and shakes it. America looked over her appearance, blond hair, blue eyes, and a slight tan. Dawn wore her hair back by a thin black headband, a blue blouse that matches her eyes, a black skirt that went down to her knees, and black dress shoes. She wears a necklace with multiple silver crosses, and a gold ring on her pointer finger. Dawn smiles politely at America, but it looks more like she is smiling evilly with her permanent hard stare.

Dawn turns to stare at the presidential desk and a small sigh escapes her lips. "I am finally here. I am the President of the United States of America." Alexander smiles and pats Dawn's back. America just stands back worried if he could with a woman and all her emotions. Dawn turns back to America. "Mr. Jones, how will you be working for me?" She asked.

"I am America." He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Think of me as the spirit of the United States." He answered.

Dawn stayed silent and Alexander looked generally surprised. America looked down under Dawn's stare. When he looked back up, Dawn was walking up to him with her hard stare. "Why do you look down from me? If you're the spirit of America then you should never look away, others and even myself should look down from your stare. Do you have no strength? If so then I have a lot of work putting you back into shape." Dawn put her hands on her hips, and her eyes turned a dark blue. Alexander snickered. America glared at Alexander who didn't seem to care. Alexander was 6'7 tall man with a full head of jet black hair, brown eyes, and currently was recovering from a sun burn. He was married with two boys and one little girl who were staying with their mother in his home state, Kentucky.

Dawn stepped away from America and went over to her new desk. She let her fingers gently touch the desk seemingly afraid. Dawn then pulled out the chair and sat down. A smile started to form on her face and for the first time. America saw Dawn's eyes soften replacing her hard stare with a woman with so much power look motherly and peaceful. At that moment, America believed she was rightfully named. Tomorrow a new beginning to a new chapter in his life would begin with Dawn.

* * *

I finally decide to put this idea I had in mind for a long time down and put it out. I was originally going to make this an AmericaXFemaleReader, but then it would have been too difficult for myself and my politically views that wouldn't mix with for this kind of story. So, I made my Oc-Dawn and her partner Oc-Alexander. Now let me explain Dawn, she is a bossy, hard, has a prior spirit, but she is kind and motherly. She is a single, never married, woman who sometimes feels that man don't take her seriously. More of her character will be revealed with her interactions with America.

Other countries and even my OcStates will show up in the story.


	2. Snow and Hot Chocolate

This is chapter two of She's the Boss.

You will see my Oc D.C. and later on in farther chapters the states will make an appearances. I was alittle worried how I should do this story but after a little while I finally decide that I shouldn't be worried. Dawn Vogel is a strong character so I really don't want to hold her back so I won't hold back as much as I can. I will put the dates in the beginning but it won't be a day by day thing.

Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

January 20th, 20XX

Dawn had woken up early the next morning to walk on the front lawn with her Golden Retriever, Misty II, staying by her side. America walked right behind her watching as she walked in the ice covered snow. The Press was already crowing the black iron fence, taking pictures of Dawn. Dawn wore a long black trench coat that reached down to her knees, with gray pants, and black boots. She had her blond hair twisted up into a tight bun, and she made sure to put on make-up before coming outside. She looked behind him and asked. "Can they see you?" America looked at the Press who were snapping picture of Dawn as she knelt down to her dog and petting Misty II head. "Yeah, but to them I am just some advisor of yours." America answered. Dawn stood up and America could see her lips slightly turned up. "So if I talk to you I won't look like a crazy person?" America nodded. "Good." She responded.

* * *

Tomorrow was the Presidential Party for Dawn. America had a glimpse of the guest list seeing political figures such as Nebraska's retired Congress Man, William Doeschot, along with current Congress Man, William Dotzler, Elisabeth Rousseau Senator of Illinois, Robert Meskill Senator of Iowa, and some other Senators from different states. As far as America could tell that his children Nebraska, Illinois, Iowa, Virginia, W. Virginia, North. and South. Carolina, and Texas were going to going to attend the party. Strangely D.C. (Distant of Colombia) was noticeably absent from this list. America didn't give much thought on this till he walked into Dawn's Office. Dawn had D.C. on the ground beating him like a dog with a newspaper. She stopped to see America in the door walk shocked. "Yes?" She asked in a casual tone. "Why are you beating up D.C.?" America asked not really sure to be mad or scared.

Dawn nudged the little Distant with her heeled shoe. "Did you know that he is a sexist? Not only that but he has repeated manipulated my work?" She asked glaring down at D.C. She didn't like him, not one bit. America inched closer and helped his son up. D.C. wasn't very tall nearly shorter then Dawn herself without heels, he styled his hair to be slick back but had a weird cow-lick that split at the end; he was always dressed nicely and professional wearing a black suit. D.C. also wore glasses but he didn't really need them. America knew that D.C. manipulated things to feel in power and control, but it causes him to often get beat up by the States mainly Texas. So America would let his kids work it out amongst themselves till things out too violent. He had lost children to this kind of solution but sometimes he didn't know what else to do. Luckily for him the states were calmer, except for a few. Dawn hit D.C. one last time over the head and ordered him out of her office.

"He better fix his attitude or else." Dawn mumbled going back to her desk and sitting down.

* * *

America watched as Dawn argued with Faith McCree, Alexander McCree's wife, about the dinner party for tomorrow in Dawn's honor. Faith wanted to take Dawn out shopping for dresses, but Dawn was very much against the idea. "Why not, it's your Presidential Party, and it going to be very formal." Faith urged. Dawn was looking around the room, seemingly embarrassed by the whole thing, for an excuse. "I'll just wear one of my business clothing then." Faith laughed at that. "No, Dawn come on. I have interviewed five top designers for you. Come look at some of the designs of dresses they have." Dawn gaped with her face turning a bright red seeing the pictures. Faith sighed and turned to America. "Mr. Jones which dresses do you like."

He looked at the pictures of dresses with notes attached to them. Looking back up at Dawn and respectfully looking over her body he pointed to a long dress. "This will do." Dawn looked like she was about to choke him, but Faith pulled her away. As she was pulled away, Dawn's voice could be heard in an evil chant repeatedly. "I'm going to make you pay…" Later that night, America paid a visit to see the McCree children. They were also going to attend the party even though he thought it wasn't a good idea. Alexander said it would help brighten Dawn's mood since she loved child. America looked into the backyard seeing the boys building a snow fort while the little girl laying in the snow with Misty II. The backyard was safe from spying eyes like crama man.

Faith and Dawn were talking amongst themselves on the porch. "Good afternoon Miss. Vogel, Mrs. McCree." America greeted politely to the woman. "Where is the Vice President?" Faith smiled kindly up at him. She was a very lovely woman who was a little on the heavy side, but still attractive. With green eyes and chestnut hair, Faith appearance fit with her personality, down to earth. "Oh, Alexander is getting us drinks. Come sit down, Mr. Jones. Tell me what you do for a living working here." Faith wasn't told about who or what America really was. Dawn laughed catching both of their attention. "Alfred helps me look over the health of America." Dawn answers for America. He sits down next to Dawn watching to children. He glances over at Dawn to see a look of sadness in her eyes as she watched the children as well.

America then was hit with a snow ball in the back of the head. The McCree boys giggled evilly with more snow balls in hand. "You want to play that way? Well bring it!" America challenges getting up off his seat and heading towards the boys. The boys pelt him with a blitz of snow balls behind their fort. All America had for protection were the snow covered rose bushes that didn't work very well. "That hardly seems fair." Faith says to Dawn with her little girl now on her lap. Misty II was hiding under Dawn's chair whining as a snow ball crash just feets near them. "I know, your boys against one man. hardly fair for Alferd." Dawn replies laughing.

* * *

Dawn and Alexander were working on Bills and documents as America tried to help as much too. He was silently hopeful things will be better for him with Dawn in office. "Miss. Vogel, do you want to take a break?" America asked finishing another document. "No, maybe sometime later. You and Alexander can take a break if you want." She answered. America looked at the clock to see it was really late. "Come on Miss. Vogel don't you want to get some beauty sleep?" Alexander coughed. "You should probably not bring that up…" America was confused till he looked to Dawn seeing her pen in mid-air in her hand. "Are you implying something, Alfred?" She asked darkly.

Later, the smell of chocolate awakens America from his stupor. He turned his head which was lying on the desk to see Dawn with a tray of hot chocolate in a pot and two cups already filled streaming. Dawn smiled sweetly. She offers him a cup which he takes great fully. Dawn sits in her chair with a cup in her hand blowing the drink to cool down. "It's very late." America stands sipping his drink. "Yes," Dawn says with a sigh. "Do you think I'll look good in the dress?" America grins honestly. "Of course you are an attractive lady." Dawn nods. "I can always trust you." She says softly. "To be honest with how you feel?" America raises his cup smiling, liking this Dawn better than the serious one. "To honest!" He toasted waiting for Dawn to hit her cup against his. She did but added. "…And freedom."

Dawn sipped her hot chocolate staring at America which he noticed. "Yes?" He asked smiling. Dawn shook her head dismissively. "Nothing really… I'm actually surprised still that you are U.S.A. and how much power you hold." She says. America laughs good naturedly. "Madam President, you're the one who holds the power." Dawn's eyes darken. "…I mean you are the President of the United States of America, and you are my boss." America tries to explain noticing her mood darken. Dawn stayed silent and didn't say anything. When she speaks again her eyes lighten again but America knew he was trending on dangerous waters. "'Madam President' it makes me sound old. Why not something else? Maybe Miss. President or Lady President?" She chuckles. America shakes his head laughing. "Nah, I think Madam President is good." Dawn sighed dramatically though not meaning it. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Well want to have one more cup then we'll head to bed?" America offers his cup to Dawn for her to refill.

* * *

Thats the end for this chapter things will get more exciting and more stuff will be revealed later on.


	3. A one time deal-Part 1

Okay here is the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy it.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

America could see what was happening all over the country because he was the country. It was both a blessing and a curse for he could see all the good like the changing of seasons, communities coming together to celebrate a local holiday, or even those life changing moments where a couple became a new parent. He didn't have to be there personally or 'physically' but he got a perfect picture in his head of what was going on somewhere in America. Of course it was a curse as well for he saw terrible things happen like crime, sorrow, and death. America had learned long ago that he could block it out and over time it was very easy, but he could recall things even if he didn't pay attention to them while they happened. That was what he was trying to do now, remember Dawn's life, mainly her childhood.

What he saw was a little girl with messy blond hair sitting alone on the floor playing with her Barbie. "Dawn," He said mainly to himself but to his surprise she turned her head to the sound of his voice.

"Hm?"

* * *

January 21st, 20XX

A hand clutched onto America's arm and he looked down to see Dawn standing there in front of him. "Alfred…?" She said not sure he would answer. "That's right, Miss. Vogel." He said trying to be humorous but she seemed confused. "What?" Now he was confused.

"What?" He replied.

"No, you said 'That's right'."

"Yeah?"

"What's right then?"

"I was trying to be funny."

Dawn gave him a look that meant that she didn't find it funny; actually he got that look quite often, so she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face. "I was going to ask you for help. Alexander is taking his kids to the monuments in D.C. then latter the Museums and I was hoping that you would go with them?" The way he asked the question seemed like she was asking a big favor. "Why?" America asked. A camera was then put in his face. "To take pictures for Alexander of course." She stated, "Also because it is a nice day though cold day. You can go with them if you please, I personally would like you to join them." America sighed dramatically. "You just had to make it personal." He smiled when he spoke the words.

* * *

Dawn Vogel stood outside of the one of the rooms in the White House. This room held the Generals of all the security of the country and she had called them here for such business. They were already inside the room but she wanted to wait a bit before going in. She wasn't late it's just she was one minute early and she wanted to be on time… Okay now she could enter. Dawn entered the meeting room wearing all black clothing while still wearing her signature multiple crosses around her neck and gold ring. "Gentlemen," Dawn started going over to an empty seat to sit down. "I'm glad you could all make it." The men all nodded staying silent.

"Now then I called you all here because I need your insight of the world." Dawn said, "As I'm sure some of you know that I don't know much about the world. Surely you all could tell about stuff that the media doesn't tell me?"

"Well, problems are still happening in Europe and Middle East. We still have problems with the economy, our military is still affected from the past presidents before you, and there are problems with the country itself as well."

"The borders?"

"Not only the borders Madam President but inside the country." Dawn thought onto the man's words. Action would have to happen.

"Who are we dealing with a drug cartel that has entered into America?" She asked.

"Actually Madam President they started in the U.S. They are a new cartel; our sources say that they started in Arizona but have formed a close relationship with the drug cartels from Mexico." Dawn's heart quickened at the news. "They have been helping the Mexico cartels along the border."

A pure hatred coursed through Dawn's veins at the thought. Drugs, in the right hands they were good and helped people, but when the people become addicted to the drugs it would all go downhill. She hated drugs that were used to one's own pleasure and how ignorant a person could become and thoughtless they acted. She grew up with smoking and alcoholic parents and being in that environment made her dislike the stuff as a child. She never drank beer but she thought it smelled weird and made things stinky if it was spilled. Then there was smoking, which she never had done herself, only exposed to it by second hand smoking. In her teenage years her father, who both drank and smoked, did it all the time. She often felt sick in the morning waking up to the smell of smoke at five in the morning. When he was drunk he always acted and talked stupidly making Dawn resent the stuff. Over time she had grown to hate it all together.

When she got out of high school she studied to be a Nurse and seen the aftermath of drug abuse. It terrified her that one could waste their life on the drugs trying to get them by any cost.

"I want a crackdown on all illegal substances. I also don't want this Cartel disease to grow. We are going to wipe them all out." Dawn declared. One of the men coughed. "Madam President isn't that extreme? As well, you can't stop all illegal substances from being made in and sent into the country." It was true. People would smuggle in drugs anyway they could how. As the criminals of the world became more threatening and dangerous that didn't mean that one should let them get stronger and bully even the government. "Also it would hurt your standing Madam President." What was the point of worrying about how people thought of you if people were hurting themselves? "You don't want to make mistakes like the last presidents." Dawn slammed down her fist. "I understand how you would see things and I hope this is the last time we bring up what other presidents have done in the past good or wrong. We will talk about any process or setbacks during my presidency." The older man frowned. "Oh, I see. Don't you mean how I feel?" Dawn shook her head. "I meant exactly what I said. The position that I'm in is responsible for the safety and leadership for the America people. A leader does not give into the whims of the people if it acts against the people's health and good fortune. I have seen that the people have forgotten the real meaning of what a President is."

Dawn stands and moves to a window with the drapes closed. The drapes were a navy blue with a golden pattern on the ends. She grabs the drapes in her fist and pulls it away to reveal the light of day. The snow reflected the light from the sun making the landscape bright with light. It was blinding. Dawn smiles looking outside the window and says in a gentle voice. "I wish that I at least help the people remember what was sacrificed and gained in building this country, and I believe that no other country can ever been like this country for the land was so different from the start." She touches the crosses on her neck.

* * *

"Okay," America said in a cheery tone. "Say strawberries!"

"Strawberries!" The McCree children yelled standing in front of the Lincoln statue as America pushed the button and took the picture. The little girl rushed over to America pulling his pant leg. "Let me see!" She said excitedly. Alexander was standing back with a smile on his face. America knelt down to let the child see. The boys also came over and stood behind the two to see the picture.

As the group left and walked down the path of the snow covered cherry blossom trees, Alexander pulled out his phone and started to text someone. America noticed this and tried to see what he was doing. Alexander only moved away. The McCree boys ran ahead racing each other, but the little girl stayed close to America himself almost like a shadow. Alexander then let out a large sigh. "Well, I guess we can take the car and head over to Smithsonian look around and grab a bite there." He says, and then notices how far his two boys ran ahead. "Shot, boys get back here!" America smiles as he watched Alexander run after the boys. He looks down at the little girl and picks her up and picks up the pace as he follows after.

The Smithsonian Museum of History always had people flocking from all around the country to see the artifacts of America's past. The children didn't really pay attention to what was said on the sign but Alexander read it out loud for them. The children were enjoying themselves but often both men would lose tract of one of them in the crowd. Luckily, the children would return right back into view. Of course there was the secret serves around as well in the crowd.

America checked the time on his catch. It was creeping onto four and he was hoping to get back soon for he wanted to see how Dawn was doing. He looked to Alexander and his kids. The man was holding his little girl on his shoulders to see better while the two boys had to lift themselves on the reels for a better at the exhibit. America went over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. McCree, I think we should leave now and head back to the White House." He suggested. Alexander looked like he had to think about it then nodded. "Alright boys come on." Alexander told the boys. His daughter tapped his head. "Daddy, can we get ice cream?" Alexander laughed and answered. "We'll have ice cream later tonight."

* * *

D.C. was waiting outside of the meeting room when Dawn came out and nearly ran into him. She pushed past him when he didn't get out of her way. He soon followed after her keeping a good distance to speak with her but not too close if she decided to slash out at him. It didn't look like she had a newspaper on her person but he wouldn't test that theory. "Miss. Vogel, how did the meeting go?" He asked putting on a fake smile that won thousands of hearts. Dawn didn't speak or lessen her pace. She honestly didn't like D.C. for she didn't trust him, but he kept talking. "I wish to apologize for our misunderstanding yesterday. We have gotten off the wrong foot so why not try again? Miss. Vogel, please don't give me that attitude for its not really fair. I am this city and I know a thing or two about politics that I would be a very good friend to you." Then D.C. slipped when he said, "Being on my bad side wouldn't be good for you."

Dawn grabbed the closest object in her reached which happened to be a vase. She lifted it up like she was going to throw it at him. D.C. stumbled backwards falling on his butt looking up at the woman scared, but he really wanted this to happen actually. If she hurt him it would affect her political standing, but she didn't bring the vase down against him. No, Dawn caught herself and lowered the vase breathing heavily. Dawn shook her head smiling. "Nah, you're too good for this." She said putting back the vase where she got it. Dawn looked over to where D.C. had fallen on himself to see him getting up glaring at her. "Do you have a human name?" Dawn asked pushing back her hair behind her ears. D.C. nodded and answered. "John Jones." She nodded crossing her arms. "Well, John listen up because it is only fair I at least tell you. I don't need to be on your good side, nor do I care. You are not a state only a city to which belongs to Virginia. I know of your history and as I'm sure you can already tell I don't trust you.

"Don't you ever threaten me again for I will not tolerate your behavior. I've never really been one to let things slip by for stupidity. Actually in fact I can't stand it so don't think that just because your D.C. that means you're the most feared." Dawn finished and walked over to him. D.C. was still on the floor looking up at her not sure what she would do next. She held out her hand to him. "Take my hand." D.C. was shocked by her gesture but did comply too her demand. Dawn pulled him up but didn't release his hand. She then put painful pressure into her hold of his hands making him flinch digging her nails into his skin. Dawn then let go and turned to head back to the Presidential office. D.C. was rubbing his hand and listened to the sound of the clicking of Dawn's heels as she walked away. He was use to this kind of treatment for every woman he interacted with always walked away from him not before leaving a bruise to his person and his heart.

* * *

A knock on the bed startled Dawn making her drop the shay for her dress. She was wearing a light soft green dress that looked like it was tight but really wasn't for Dawn which she was surprised. It flowed out so it would be easy for her to move around and if she spun it would raise up which she liked most about it. Dawn had been in s spinning moment when someone had knocked on the door. Embarrassed with a light blush on her face she opened the door to the bedroom which she was staying in. America stood outside of the room in a nice suit looking up beat. "Madam President?" He asked smiling brightly holding out his hand. Dawn had only opened her door slightly to look out but then opened the door all the way and stepped out. Serious face on and ready, Dawn took his hand and walked with him a bit down the halls of the white house.

"You look very beautiful Madam President. I'm happy that the first woman president could be so lovely." America complicated looking down at Dawn. She only nodded seemingly lost in thought again. When they neared the end of the hall, Dawn stopped in her tracts and let go of his hand. "Go on ahead, Alfred. I will follow right after." She looked worried and nervous. America took her hand in his again and gave it a light squeeze. "You'll do alright." He whispered having said this before to past leaders, his children, and allies. She looked up at him but she didn't look like she was so sure of herself. "Just go."

The guests were starting to pour in from the main entrance of the White House. Ambassador where all here and companying them where the countries themselves. What surprised America the most was how many countries had arrived. England came right up to him with a smug smile on his face. He laughed darkly then said. "I couldn't believe the news when I heard you finally got a female for a President! HAH! You are in for one hell of four years." America frowned, granted Dawn was difficult, confusing, and mostly cold but she wasn't that bad. Then again it had only been two days. England snorted still talking. "-just wait till she starts having all these problems, and don't get me started on the monthly curse. Never trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die. By the way what is her name? I can't remember." America sighed. "Dawn Vogel."

England gave him a shocked look. "Vogel? Isn't that German?" America shrugged not really sure. He didn't really know or pay attention where many surnames originated from. "I don't really know, you can ask Germany." France came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. "So where is the President, America?" He asked with a smile that reminded America of a Chester Cat. "She is coming." France laughed then said. "Oho ho ho, wanting to make an entrance?" America gave a weak smile wondering what was taking Dawn so long.

Then Dawn finally walked into the main entrance from the hall. She looked mad with her hard glare on again, but she still was attractive. Alexander then appeared at her side coming from somewhere America didn't see, with his wife right next to him as well. Dawn walked to stand before the crowd with Alexander and Faith nearby catching their attention. Her frowned deepen then her eyes lighten up and a big smile followed. "Welcome everyone but I believe the main dining room is far better for socializing." The people seemed to lighten up and started to crowd her greeting, complimenting, and congratulating her. Dawn shook hands and talked but it was clear to America that she felt overwhelmed, but Alexander helped take attention off her along with Faith.

Later, the crowd was moved to a ballroom in the White House and America soon was back at dawn's side. He introduced her to England and France which went well. England was a bit stand offish at first but grow more comfortable to Dawn (America had to pull him aside to explain that Dawn's glare was actually her natural stare) and France was a gentlemen hinting things to Dawn which she brushed off. America then introduced her to Canada which went nicely in his outlook. She later after they went to meet other people told him that she thought Canada seemed very sweet. The meeting with Japan, N. Italy, Prussia and Germany was… he wasn't very sure about if he thought it was good or bad. It went more like this…

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig." Dawn greeted.

"It is very nice for me as well." Germany greeted seriously. He stepped aside and motioned to his brother, Prussia. "This is Gilbert. He is my brother."

"Brother?" Dawn looked to America confused. "Countries can be related?"

"Yes, Matthew and I are brothers." America explained.

"Oh, so what country do you represent, Gilbert?" Dawn asked.

"Prussia." Prussia said through clenched teeth.

"Where is that?"

"It is not on the map, Madam President." Japan put in as Prussia started to get depressed and made his way to the bar. "At least not anymore."

Dawn covered her mouth with her hand sadness filled her eyes. "Oh dear, I am sorry… but he is still here?"

"Gilbert is slowly fading away." Germany said sad.

Thankfully Italy brighten things up saying that even with his country gone, Prussia is amazingly still here meaning that he is very strong and still be around long after. This cheered Dawn up a little bit bring a smile on her face. Italy then went on asking her what she liked.

"Oh, movies, reading, spending time with my dog, bossing this guy around- Dawn poked America's shoulder- warm food, chocolate, and Christmas." She answered.

"Christmas? Why is that?" Italy asked his curl turning into a heart at the end.

"Because it reminds me of my childhood." Dawn said smiling brightly.

Yeah, the encounter was alright America guessed and Dawn seemed to enjoy meeting other countries. He looked down at the woman next to him as she talked to an ambassador. Media was put in a corner and taking pictures but America put himself right in front of their vision to block Dawn since she commented earlier that the flashing was hurting her eyes. Then a tall figure pushed Him out of the way and was holding Dawn in a tight embrace. Dawn was caught off guard and struggling to be free of the woman who was hugging her. "Mrs. Rousseau, please let me go."

* * *

End of this chapter!

Elisabeth Rousseau has some history with Dawn and well be a source of problems for our Madam President emotionally.


	4. A one time deal-Part 2

Sorry it took such a long time recent events and all, so sorry again to anybody who is still reading this story.

Hetalia characters do not belong to me.

Oc-characters belong to me.

Sorry for any bad grammer!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elisabeth Rousseau, born and raised in Illinois, finally released Dawn Vogel and something about her smile made America's skin crawl. This woman wore a deep red dress that clashed with her dark red hair which was cut short straight down barely touching her shoulders. America knew about Elisabeth and Dawn's political past but there were rumors that the two knew each other before politics. Dawn took Elisabeth's hands in her own and squeezed them gentle with a small smile on her face, but the look in her eyes were totally different from her gesture. "You look well…" Elisabeth said. Dawn nodded and was thinking about what to say. "Yes," She started "but I feel more then well, Elisabeth, I feel… what's a good word for how I feel…? Well, whatever it is I'll get back to you." Elisabeth laughed making America get chills.

"Oh, Dawn if there was a time you could describe your feelings then none of this…," the red hair swiped her hand gesturing to the crowd, "would have been possible." Elisabeth smirked as Dawn stayed silent. Elisabeth then poked Dawn in the stomach and America swore that the temperature dropped around the blond. A Chester cat smile formed on Dawn's face and the look in her eyes made America wonder if daggers would fly out. America put a hand on her shoulder wanting to guide dawn away, but she didn't budge. From the corner of his eye, America could see his son, Illinois, watching. Then surprisingly, Dawn swatted America's hand away from her shoulder and hugged Elisabeth. It was clear that she was whispering something to the red head, but what it was he didn't know.

Dawn released Elisabeth with a simple smile on her face, but the other woman now was looking scared. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the party now, Elisa!" Dawn said loudly getting the attention from the room and the reports were now getting out their video cameras. Dawn hid behind America from the being in their pictures.

* * *

America watched as a twenty year old Dawn sit at a café drinking hot chocolate, she wore moderate conservative clothing. She looked respectable and lonely. There was a lost look in her eyes. Then a young man took at seat at her table. "I'm sorry." He said reaching out to touch her hand but Dawn flinched back. She shook her head and said, "No, its not your fault. Maybe its for the best and I'm not giving up on us or our future. I want to try again but not right away of course." The man looked away shaking his head. "I don't think it'll work out after everything that has happened. I've talked to Elisabeth and even she agrees that 'maybe' won't happen again. I love you but I can't deal with your mood swings." Dawn glared at the man as he continued to speak. "I believe we should go our own ways and forget about everything."

Dawn stood from her seat and shouted, "How dare you!"

* * *

A sweet smile graced Dawn's lips as a cup of hot chocolate was handed to her with wipe cream on top. Everyone was waiting for the show in her honor to begin. America smiled looking at Dawn. This girl had a thing for hot chocolate. Music started to play filling the room. Coming on to the stage was Country Star, Charlotte Jaskson, with her guitar in hand. Dawn clapped excitedly as Charlotte started to play her first big hit. Other country singers came after also well as pop stars, and even bands from other countries. Then a dance performance came after, and even a magic show. For safety purposes, Dawn was not allowed to volunteer for the magic show so Faith went in her stead. When though she had pouted the whole time during the disappearance and reappearance of the trick, inside Dawn had enjoyed it all.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. She never liked parties, mainly becuase she was never invited, so since she never went to one she figured that she didn't like them. Thinking bout it did sound stupid now, but a part of her felt it did make sense. When the show was over people gathered again. Talking among themselves, talking politics mainly. Dawn stayed back from entering a heated topic in a group, instead she listened hearing what people had to say about thoses topics. She had learned long ago that it is better to listen to an arguement from both sides fighting in a battle of words, before concluding how she thought of things. Dawn mainly followed her feelings and heart. If something was bad, end of story. Her stands on life was conserative, do your best, always push higher, if you take something plan to give back, don't let anyone bring you down, or take your lively-hood, follow tradition, and survive. Also don't forget about Karma.

So when she was asked her view, she would conserve her words for like two sides of an agruement, one side will tune you out while the other believes your on their side. No one would ask why you think that way. Only demonize you. No matter what your political views are, gender, age, or ethicity. It entertain her to see people who say that they want peace but turn out to be more violent and corruptable.

* * *

Dawn stared with fixed interest as she met Russia. There was something seemed to be a mutual understanding even though little was said. She shook his large hand which engulfed hers. America seemed attached to the hip to her but that was alright. Dawn could tell that these two didn't get along quiet well, having study history when she was younger, the Cold War was always a interesting subject of political views in her High School class. Now there was nothing to worry about only a friendly rivalary, Dawn herself could say, and in that moment she decide how she felt about Russia.

"Its nice to meet you, Ivan. I hope you are enjoying the party." She says taking her fifth cup of hot chocolate out of the hands of a waitress.

"Da, I am enjoying the party, Madam President. I love to see people enjoying themselves for it makes me feel happy." He answers.

"I'm glad. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No, I bring my own drinks everywhere I go." He held up a bottle of vodka. "I never forget it!"

"Oh," Dawn started, her anti-alcohol self was raging inside, but she suppressed it. Now was not the time or place. "Have you at least eaten?"

"Da, the food is actually good, and I also had some of the cake."

"Cake? They haven't brought that out yet."

"I know, but I could help myself."

At first America thought that Dawn was going to blow up on him, but instead she laughed and asked if he liked the cake. America himself was pissed because he picked out the cake, and wanted Dawn and him to have the first bite. He could tell that there was an air of easiness around Dawn and Russia. Which actually confused him.

* * *

Alexander and Faith watched as Dawn and America mingled, a tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see Elisabeth. "May I sit with you two?" She asked sweetly. Faith smiled and nodded. Elisabeth took a seat across from the couple. "Where are your three boys?"

"We have two boys and a girl." Alexander said.

"Oh, I must have forgotten… Tell me Alexander; is Dawn still mad at me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I want all the bad things that happen between us to be behind us. It's not fair how she treats me and my family. I also know that she even treats you pretty harshly."

"If you're looking for Dawn's forgiveness then why don't you talk to her yourself? I don't believe you have a chance for her forgiveness anyway."

"Dawn is petty, and besides without me she would have never been motivated to run for President."

"I don't believe you had anything to do with any of this. How is your husband? I heard rumors lately Elisabeth."

"Rumors are rumors and their nothing till proven true."

"So has he got his tests back?"

"…" Elisabeth glared at Alexander. "It's all rumors. We are happy together."

* * *

When the party ended, Dawn let Alexander herded the guest out. She went right to her room removed the dress and getting on her night gown. She left her room and went to the theater room. When she arrived there it already was playing a movie. With his back facing her, D.C., was watching an old western movie, The Cowboys. A smile formed on her lips since she remembered watching this movie with her father. Dawn took a seat next to D.C. which surprised him. D.C. nearly fell out of his seat. "What!" He shouted.

"Hush, it's getting to my favorite part." She whispered.

She actually liked all the parts equally but didn't want to hear D.C. yell about. When the movie ended Dawn stood up and turned on the lights. D.C. snickered making Dawn turn around. "What?" She asked. "You got a problem?"

"I have any problems."

"I already knew that."

"I've done some research on you."

"Like?"

"You had a still-birth."

"Yes, many woman have when it's their first."

"Aren't you afraid of your past coming back and the American people knowing."

"That I lost what I wanted the most? You can't use that on me when I know what really happened and I was there." Dawn said glaring at D.C. "Why do you keep getting under my skin? What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

Dawn stared at D.C. then a smile formed on her face. "Were you born a human?" She asked moving towards him crossing her arms over her chest. D.C. was taken aback by her question.

"I was born. I share the same mother with Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, and Kentucky. Delaware is the oldest, Maryland is second, Virginia and Westily are twins, and Kentucky is the youngest." D.C. explained.

"You are the middle child?"

"Sort of, some of the states were adopted into our family mainly cause there was a possibility that they could have become countries themselves."

"Like Texas."

"Yes, like Texas… I'll be honest I hate him and Utah. I never wanted Utah to join becau-"

"The Mormons… I know the history. Utah use to be a territory, a big one, when Utah wanted to be a state. It wasn't allowed. When the territory was shrunk down, other states were made, then silver and gold was discovered on the land and it was taken away. That was a really dick move."

"You would never understand."

"I wasn't born to understand everything but I do understand that you can't be trusted."

She turned to leave heading towards the kitchen. Dawn swings open the fringe and pulled out the milk and headed towards the pantry to get the hot chocolate packets. She fixed the drink in the dark. Dawn waited for the water to heat up, leaning against a table, and thinking. "I know…" She whispered to no one. When her drink was done and after the first sip, Dawn turned on the lights. "Yea, I know…"

* * *

Dawn Vogel as a child was a pretty cute. America sat down on a bench near a playground. Dawn was all alone with her Barbie and singing. She was changing Barbie's clothes to something else for the fourth time. It worried America to see Dawn all alone with no one to watch her. She could have been kidnapped. She then looked up staring at the sky still singing.

* * *

January 30th 20XX

Dawn would fix it! America pokes his head through the door see 'That Look' in Dawn's eyes again. 'That Look' is what he called her dominating side which only came out if she believed someone was slacking or a new possibility of putting him, America, back into shape. Since the party she had ordered him to exercise to the max more than his usual. Now one might wonder what the Madam President planned to fix. Simple. "Alfred!" She shouted making everyone in the building jump. "I told you to exercise!" She threw at book at him which he dodged.

"I have been!"

"Did you know that people had made promises that if I won the election… They would lose weight?"

America actually did know that. It was meant as an insult but was turned around on the people who made those promises. It was common and when Dawn had won, there were shirts made that said, "Dawn Vogel won, Loser has to lose some more!" Matter of fact, Dawn was wearing one of those shirts right now.

"Yeah, it was all over the internet. Still is actually…"

"Can you believe it! I did what others failed at! People have been going to the GYM. I'm so happy."

"Haha, I'm glad."

Dawn grabbed the tie he was wearing and pulled him down to eye level. Her eyes were a very dark blue, meaning she was very angry. He had learned that her eyes could change colors. When she was angry like now, dark blue, when she wore the color green, green, when she cried, a pastel green, and when she was numb, grey.

"Glad? You should be terrible! Education in this country is terrible! The Left put in their own version making many young Americans not proud of their country, and side with the Left! I want to know now, Alfred! Do you remember your own history or not!"

"…Why are you blaming the Left?"

"Because if I remember correctly they have done many terrible things in the past before they got their modern title…"

"So has the Right…"

"I know their just as bad, because their being lazy like they don't want to try anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Truth, Alfred! I personally believe that its better you and others learn again."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure because someone will always past children who can't even read or write, and those damn Unions! They get in the way all the time… I believe what I'm going to have to do is start with the Unions… They are a parasite. They killed many businesses when I was younger, leaving many without work. They don't care though…"

* * *

America laid in his bed at the white house looking up at the ceiling. Thinking that he finally got some peace, till his cell phone rang. Sitting up and reached for his cell on the nightstand. It was West Virginia.

"Hello?" America greeted.

"Pa, I need a favor." West Virginia answered back.

"What is it?"

"Can…can Miss. Vogel come visit my capitol?"

"Why?"

"I need some income."

"Income, Westily the President doesn't come to a state to help its income. Why would Dawn even want to come to your state?" America then thought over the last thing he had said and curse inside. The relationship with West Virginia was as rocky as the mountains that made his state. When West Virginia didn't answer America worried if he hung up.

"Westily? You still there? Listen if it's important to you then I'll talk with Dawn."

"You won't forget? Not this time?"

Yeah his son never forgot. He had a very good memory but he never opened up very much either making his history confusing.

"I promise…"

* * *

Dawn stared out the window looking outside checking the weather. Who need the weather man even you could check the sky yourself? It was raining, that would make the snow and roads slick. Thinking of how cold it was outside made her hungry for something warm to eat. What should she have for dinner? Roast? No, no one could make a good Roast like her great grandmother had. Pasta, maybe. It was simple and quick, or maybe a burger… Alexander. Where was he again?

Speak of the devil, Alexander walked into the office. Dawn sat back into her chair. "Whatca' bring me?"

"Work."

"You're so sweet."

"Want me to take some of this? I really have nothing to do."

"You could visit retired Congressman Cunningham for me."

"The one from Colorado, or Idaho? That's a long ways away."

"Neither, I'm talking about a much older Cunningham, the one from Utah. Who lives in this city."

"You know a Cunningham form Utah?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"His great grandson is married to my cousin."

"Great..."

* * *

So end of this chapter!

Also Dawn wishes to respond to Moscow's review. Dawn you ready?

Dawn-"Yes, about time. Dear Moscow, I am very happy for getting your respect. I don't think it's easy, but I kind of believe he likes to he man-handle and pushed around. (Looks at D.C. in the corner.) That's the only reason I can think of. But I am sorry to say to you that I can't become one with Russia. He is very nice, but my heart belongs to America."

America-"Aww, you mean it?"

Dawn-"Of course..."

America-"Can I have a hug?"

Dawn-"No, now get back to the gym!"

Okay hope you'd enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Three State visit!

Here is the next chapter. You get to met more co-state characters and learn more about dawn's past.

Hetalia characters do not belong to me, oc characters belong to me.

I'm sorry for any mistakes and bad grammer.

Hope you like it

* * *

A teenage Dawn Vogel ran down the side walk of Downtown Charleston heading towards the Battery. She wore a gray thin see through shirt with a tank top underneath, short jeans, and plain sandals. Her hair was straight having flat ironed it that morning that barely touched her shoulder, with red streaks, and her multiple crosses necklace around her neck. The Battery was her favorite place to visit. She wasn't supposed to be here since her grandparents worried of her getting kidnapped. Really? No one would want to kidnap her. First cause she was smart, granted she wasn't street smart, but she was smart enough to not jump into a van or find herself alone. Always stay where everybody could see you and hear you scream. Second, she was naturally cautious and paranoid.

Cross the street to walk on the stone barrier walk way that kept the sea water away from the houses. Dawn felt free and at peace. Not many people were here today only tourist from a cruise ship. A cargo ship was just leaving. The sea was to left and the houses were at her right. She looked at the houses which were old fashion in multiple colors of pink, green, blue, and yellow. One day, she'd live in one of those houses. It was her dream and goal.

The Battery was a beautiful place, with huge old oak trees with spanish-moss hanging from the branches, and monuments all over. From the Battery you could see Fort Sumter. Dawn walked down to where the bandstand was and waited for Elisabeth and her boyfriend to come. She wished they'd hurry, being alone was lonely, and a part of her worried if they'd stand her up. A man walked up the steps of the bandstand. She glanced at him. He didn't look bad, tall, handsome, his eyes were blue which hide behind glasses, and he had charming boyish look. He didn't look bad, but they never do. Dawn moved to the other side of the bandstand watching the man from the corner of her eye. His gaze turned to her, making her heart jump in panic, and making the back of her neck burn. Which was weird since it only burned if she lied.

"Hello, it's a nice day." He said smiling. Dawn nodded with a small smile. "Yes." She answered, while telling herself to be polite. He continued to speak, "I like this place, its warm. My home is up north so I come down with my brother here." Dawn mentally raised an eye-brow. Northerns were common here since many in the state of South Carolina weren't from the state. It was rare for Dawn to find someone of the area which she lived in. She herself was one of the people who weren't born in the state, actually born in California, but since she grew up in South Carolina she considered herself a Carolian. "Really? What part of the North?" She asked curious.

"In Washington D.C." He answered, "Ever been there?"

"Yes, to see the zoo. I'm sorry but I didn't like the city, except the zoo, it was very crowd and I don't ever plan to go back."

"Really, it's not that bad."

"Depending what part you go to. Besides I was born in Pennsylvania actually which is nice too." He said smiling. He walked towards her and held out his hand. "My name is Alfred Jones." Dawn gulped looked at his hand blushing unsure to shake his hand or not. She did and apologies. "Why?" He asked looking at her. "For hesitating, it was impolite." Alfred laughed out loud, his laughter echoed inside the bandstand sounding louder. "It's alright I can tell your shy so it's nothing to worry about." Dawn nodded smiling taking in his words. "I'm Dawn."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"You should smile more, it won't make you seem so shy, and guys will crawl from all over for you."

Dawn's eyes widen and her smile fell. She didn't like the thought. He seemed to notice and took his hand away from her hand and patted the top of her head. She felt like she was five again by his gesture, then she remembered that a guy she didn't know was touching her. She backed away hitting the rails. Her eyes were looking everywhere but Alfred. "Alfred!" A voice called him making her eyes wipe over another man who looked similar to Alfred walking towards them.

"Well, time for me to go. Thanks for the chat, Dawn. Good bye." He says walked to the other man.

"Good bye…" Dawn whispers thinking that he didn't hear it. A couple of minutes later she forgot Alfred. When her friends arrived she greeted them with a big smile. "Dawn," Elisabeth started to say, "There is a glow about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's your smile."

Elisabeth's boyfriend, Connor, nodded looking at Dawn with a different look. There was another thing that Dawn Vogel was, dense. Dawn then noticed another person who was standing behind Connor, Elisabeth noticed and giggled. "I'm sorry," She started to say pulling the guy over to Dawn. "This is Connor's younger brother, Wyatt. Wyatt this is Dawn." He looked down at her and held out his hand. "Hello." He said, waiting for her to respond. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Dawn greeted.

* * *

February 3rd 20XX

America opened eyes taking in a breath, realizing that he had met Dawn before she became President. She didn't remember. These kinds of things happened for countries, they were drawn to the people who would change them or lead them. England had explained it to him when he was a child. He laid in his bed a couple of more seconds then turned his head to see his clock, six in the morning. Dawn didn't wake till seven, one more hour to sleep…,… the sound of his bedroom door slamming open made America jump in his bed. "What? What's wrong?" He heard a snicker and felt his bedcovers being pulled away from his body. "Wake up and get ready." A demanding voice yelled right in his ear. "We're late!"

"Dawn? What are we la-Ah! Ouch!" America yelled as she turned on the lights which hurt his eyes. To add insult to injury, she also opened the blinds. "Its seven- thirty, church starts soon." She said going through his closest and continued to yell at him. "I thought by now you would be ready but no!" She throw him a blue dress shirt and black slacks. She was looking through his tie collection when D.C. marched into the room. "My father is not going to church. There is a separation between church and state! You can't force him to go to your cult!" He yelled grabbing away the tie Dawn had chosen. America groaned, D.C. was picking fights too early in the morning for this. On his own free American will, America went to a Methodist church with Dawn, she never asked him too. He had already explained this to D.C.

"How dare you!" Dawn yelled grabbing D.C.'s tie making him choke. "I will not take any of your whiny-bitchy attitudes! I'm not to let you walk all over me when it comes to mine or other Christians. So back the fuck off!"

America raised an eye brow; Dawn was more crabby than usual. She released her hold on D.C. and snatched the tie back from him. "Methodist bitch." D.C. mumbled behind her back. America took the tie from Dawn and put it on. "Thanks." She nodded and turned to leave not before stopping beside D.C. and said to him, "Atheist coward."

* * *

America and Dawn sat in the back in church listening to the words of the Minister. When the Hymn 'To God be the Glory', they stood and reading the word silently. America's eyes flicker over to Dawn but she didn't look up to notice his. Her face was serious and eyes unemotional. The only real time he saw her eyes get a light in them was either when D.C. got on her nervous, or at the party last month. When it was over, and they both were in the car. America asked out of the blue. "Ever thought of getting married?"

"What? Where'd that come from?" Dawn asked glaring at him.

"I'm just asking. Was there ever a man in your life that you wanted to settle down with? There had to be someone."

"There was one, but we grew apart."

"What happened?"

"His name was Wyatt and we planned on getting married. He was my first and only, and I got pregnant. Three months into my pregnancy I fall ill, and Elisabeth was my nurse. I wish I had chosen someone else… When I lost the baby, I was still very sick and the doctors said that I might not be able to give birth to another child if I tried again. I went numb and withdrawn. He felt I was pushing him away, and I might have had…"

"He left you?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You know what keeps me up at nights, Alfred?"

"What?"

"Was that I will never know who that was or could have been."

"What does Elisabeth have to do with any of this?"

"My illness wasn't the kind that would have hurt the baby. Elisabeth poisoned me, and for a long time I didn't know till someone tipped me off. She put illegal drugs into my meals, and I didn't react well to their effects either did the baby."

"Any haven't you pressed charges?"

"Politics and power."

"I'm sorry again…"

America knew how dirty things got when it came to the people who worked in the government. He wondered how dirty Dawn herself was with all the blackmail, but then again with her character. She might have some blackmail on others too. He remembered the younger Dawn Vogel he met in the Battery and compared her to the Dawn now. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eye color and multiple cross necklace.

"Do you miss Wyatt?" America asked.

"I'm not sure I care anymore…" Dawn answered.

* * *

When they arrived back at the White House, D.C. was already waiting at the door inside waiting to give Dawn an ear full. Dawn knew this so she made America enter first, and waited outside till D.C. realized who he was actually shouting at. Dawn waltzed in not long after and past the two heading towards her office. More paper work, to be done, more plans to look over, meetings with other foreign leaders needed to be planned, and economy.

Dawn had been pushing and you might say harassing the senators and congressman, mainly from the left. They wanted to be like the animal that represented them, so Dawn treated them like the animal. She used her words and inside information as her wipe, and struck them hard. Of course she had problems with the right but those were easily dealt with. The only problem she had now were the ones whose family for generation after generation worked in government. Now those insufferable pieces of life really got on her nerves.

She leaned back into her chair tapping her chin. What to do? Maybe do nothing. She then noticed a note on her desk from Alexander.

Hey, Dawn.

I was able to talk to Cunningham and he would be happy to help.

Also you have a date with reporters.

I won't be around to see it but I know you'll do well.

It's in the afternoon on February 7th.

PS- While I'm gone on that date can you have my dogs come over and stay?

Alexander

Dawn smirked. They had found out that Cunningham was visiting family back in Utah so Alexander went down with his family and visited. Dawn had talked to Cunningham over the phone to give him heads up. Cunningham's great grandson was married to her cousin. Cunningham had introduced the idea to work in politics to Dawn, and had mentored her progress from a distance giving her advice. He also protected her by giving her valuable information on others, even teaching her how to get information. Of course all of this came with possible danger to her own credibility, if she didn't watch her step Cunningham could turn on her. One part of her felt he wouldn't; the other believed he would.

Dialing America's cell phone number into her office phone, she planned to have him pick up Alexander's. He didn't answer. She then thought of having D.C. doing the job, but the thought of him not doing it out of spite made Dawn reconsider. She couldn't do it herself. Then a thought came up in her head. Leaving her desk and existing her office, Dawn went to America's room which was empty and looked for what she desired. When she found the item she was looking for, which was a black book, she looked through it searching for the number she needed. Going back to her office, she dialed the number into her phone. The phone rang for a long time, and she worried they weren't going to pick up.

"Hello?" An accent crossed between Appalachian and Southern answered.

"Hello, Kentucky?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is President Dawn speaking. I need a favor is that alright?"

"Of course Ma'am what can I do?"

"Thanks, Alexander left for Utah and he wants his dogs to stay at the White House. Could you bring them over? Please?"

"Okay, I'll do that. Mind if I bring friends?"

"Sure the more the merrier."

"On my way."

* * *

It didn't take Kentucky long to come over, which Dawn thought was weird. He brought along Tennessee and West Virginia with him, and also the dogs of course. Kentucky was blond, who had brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. He dressed casual with a wore grayish blue button down shirt, jeans, and boots. Tennessee was a beautiful young lady with curly long brown hair which was held back by a green headband with flowers on the side, and warm brown eyes. When she spoke it sounded like she was singing at the same time. Wearing a bright white coat with some flash, white pants, and brown boots. Dawn wondered if Kentucky picked Tennessee up from a concert performance. West Virginia, who was riding in the back of Kentucky's tuck with the dogs, had pitch black hair almost with a hint of brown with a beard, and brown hazel eyes. He wore a bright red scarf around his neck that was tearing at the ends, a baggy coat, and jeans with a black powdery stuff on it with steel tow boots.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't think about what I was wearing before coming here." West Virginia said who was the only one standing in the room was.

"It's alright…Westily, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Westily H. McHay is my human name." West Virginia answered taking a beer offered by one of the staff.

"What are your human names Kentucky and Tennessee?" Dawn asked the other two.

"Henry H. Jones" Kentucky answered.

"Minnie P. Jones" Tennessee answered after Kentucky.

"Westily, why is your last name different?" Dawn asked.

"He doesn't like 'Jones' so he combined the names McCoy and Hayfield together after the fight with Kentucky." Tennessee answered for West Virginia.

"Speaking of fights, where is D.C.? He usually is here by now demanding money and favors." Kentucky asked.

"He'll show up soon. He always comes when he hears the sound of his name." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"In more than one ways…" West Virginia mumbled taking a sip from his beer.

"EWWwwwww…." Both Dawn and Tennessee groaned out loud. West Virginia mumbled an apology.

* * *

D.C. was passing by the front window when he noticed that there was a truck with a Kentucky license plate. Then his spidery-senses were tingling. He followed the sound of laughter and opened the door to see his worst nightmare. Dawn was mingling with West Virginia, Kentucky, and Tennessee. Why were they here in the first place? "I thought I told all you states not to come here!" He shouted, his respond was West Virginia's fist in the gut.

"Nice to see you too, little brother." West Virginia greeted standing over D.C.

"I like him." Dawn said to Kentucky and Tennessee who were now drinking wine. They nodded in agreement. D.C. stood up looking at the site before him. Dawn was sitting in a couch opposite of the couch Kentucky and Tennessee were sitting in with a coffee table in between them. West Virginia stood behind Dawn opening another beer. D.C. huffed and sat down next to Dawn with his arms crossed. They ignored him and kept talking.

"So by the time I arrived, Henry was covered in mud, so to make sure he didn't get mud inside my car. I had him jump into a pond nearby to get most of it off." Tennessee was telling one of her stories again which were totally boring D.C. "Turns out that it had leeches, hehe, so when he got out he was covered." Kentucky flushed giving her a stern halfhearted glare. Dawn laughed good naturedly. West Virginia left the room looking for more beer.

"So why are you three here?" D.C. asked watching the two. Tennessee shrugged her shoulder and flipped her hair back. "Kentucky said to jump in his truck so I did. I had nothing better to do at the moment." Kentucky stayed silent drinking his glass of wine. Dawn sighed, "I asked Henry to come over and bring Alexander's dogs over. He asked if he could bring friends, so I let him. You're not going to whine like a baby are you?"

"No, I just wanted to know!"

* * *

America was sitting in a McDonalds waiting for an old friend to arrive. When another person walked into the McDonalds and took a seat across from him.

"Been a while hasn't it?" they greeted taking America's soba and taking a sip. "I hear you have a new President, which is a woman. Personally I don't think that's a good thing having a woman as a President, but hey it's your country not mine. At least not in this world." America stayed silent and let the other keep talking. "I wonder how much she'll screw up." America closed his eyes looking back.

Wyatt placed his head against Dawn's holding her hands in his. "Promise, I will never leave you. They'd have to drag me away from you." He said. She gave a weak smile.

* * *

End of this chapter

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Emotions

Hello everybody who are still interested in this story.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorry for any mistakes and bad grammer!

* * *

D.C. watched with a frowned on his face as Dawn talked to Kentucky and Tennessee wondering why she treated him harshly while she treated them like friends. To him they were nothing special; they weren't him, the 'Capitol' of the United States of America! He yawned loudly making Kentucky stop what he was saying. Kentucky chuckled and asked him good naturedly, "Am I keeping you up, John?" D.C. just glared at Kentucky not answering. Honestly, he had nothing really against Kentucky personally, but he'd treat any state that was conservative views harshly. If D.C. had to described Kentucky and Tennessee in a good way, pleasantly nice, and in a bad way, stereotypical. D.C. was prejudices against the Southern states, looking down on them.

Dawn was a southern herself being raised in the south, but she was never born there though he had learned, just raised. He glanced over to her and jumped a little noticing she was openly staring at him, not glaring, just staring blankly at him. She raised an eye brow must likely because of his physical reaction. "You haven't been speaking, John…" She said using his name which was rare, "Surely you would have something to say. Are you tongue tied? Your brother here is telling me very important information that you should care about as well."

"I don't care…"

"What?" Her voice took a darker tone.

"What are they going to do, start another war? HA! I am not going to any give personal favors for them till they all turn democrat or listen to me. I'm the capital for Christ sake! They complain more than I do too! I'm the leader."

"…"

* * *

A chill ran over D.C. but Kentucky and Tennessee weren't causing this chill, looking over to Dawn he realized were the chill was coming from, but it wasn't her either but the figure standing behind her. West Virginia. A very pissed, angry, redneck now instead of holding a beer but a pic-axe. Dawn looked over her shoulder and D.C. could see her face to see her reaction.

West Virginia was a very quiet state with a rocky disposition, and behind all of what he appeared to be was a man full of coal. He loved his counties, his mother (bless her soul and may she rest in peace), respected his father and certain brothers and sisters, feared the Lord, enjoyed the company of neighbors, and never left a beer can half empty. He was also a man with two different conflicting points of views, he was by heart a conservative but voted mostly democrat. Of course reasons were that like many other states that were deep down conservative, he was invaded by liberals or unions who really knew nothing about how he himself made his living often swaying his decisions making life hard. Life wasn't fair, he already knew that, but he was never one to let a man in a suit declare such ignorance without a good right swing. Granted, many of the Southern states didn't like him, but he himself loved them and in away accepted their grudge.

D.C. was a man that West Virginia hated personally. A thought accrued in West Virginia head turning to look at Dawn who stared up at him. How much power did D.C. hold over her? Honestly, him being raised to respect woman, he thought that they were weak with very few expectations. Though he believed they were strong on something's like giving birth, but to lead a nation. She had to have someone guiding her from behind the scenes and D.C. would most likely be that shadow. D.C. had always been the one behind the Presidents, not their father for he would stand right beside the Presidents.

* * *

America gathered West Virginia, Tennessee, and Kentucky in a bear hug smiling with pride at his children. D.C. watch enviously on the couch with Dawn, gritting his teeth as he heard Tennessee giggled and the other two laugh far too loudly. "They can't really be that happy to see him." He mumbled looking away. America let them go, giving Tennessee a kiss on the forehead, and looked to Dawn who stood up smiling. "Where were you?" She asked walking up to him and bumping his shoulder with hers. America shrugged his shoulders and was lazy smile on his face answering. "Oh, here and there but not here till now. Why are my beautiful kids here? Got lonely without me?" D.C. gaged as his father flirted with his boss. He was glad to see Dawn slap him upside the head for that comment making him smile for only a second. "Let's talk privately for a second." Dawn said sternly grabbing America by his tie and pulling him out of the room.

When they were gone Kentucky moved to stand behind D.C. and grabbed his shoulders grinning. "I saw that now." Kentucky said shaking the capitol playfully. D.C. shrugged him off. The southern state kept talking mainly towards the other two states. "I think D.C. has fallen for another woman out of his reach." West Virginia raised an eyebrow and Tennessee rolled her eyes saying under her breath. "Again?"

Tennessee sat down next to D.C. pushing her hair back behind her. "John," She started, "you know better. What you did in the past with first ladies was shameful and disrespectful."

"Not like they remember…" D.C. said snidely nearing him a slap from Kentucky. "What, it's true! They never remember! Don't you two gang up on me; I don't want to be effected with your diseases from all the incest! It's no wondered West Virginia acts so poorly."

West Virginia cursed and pulled D.C. up off the couch holding him up in the air by his suit. Tennessee tried to calm down the Mountaineer State but he gave her a warning glare. Turning his eyes back to D.C., West Virginia thought about throwing him out the window, or taking him back to his state and giving he some 'Appalachian Hospitality'. Then again he could call the Rocket Boys for a favor. "Listen!" West Virginia shouted, "First, you will apologize to Henry and Minnie. Second, you will help Kentucky and any other state no matter if their red, blue, green, or even purple for all I care! Third, your one to talk! I know about you and my sister, you think I would not know about it?" D.C. started chuckling darkly and mumbled loud enough for West Virginia to hear. "Mad that I got to her first before you?"

D.C. wondered why he never keeps his mouth shut when it got him into the most trouble. Once those words left his mouth, West Virginia stated to beat everything out of him, the good and bad. He knew that Kentucky and Tennessee wouldn't help him, why would they? That saying every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings, well D.C. was starting to hear ringing and was seeing angels more and more every time West Virginia hit his face, and it was engulfing for it all blurred together and the ringing got louder. He hadn't realized West Virginia started beating him till a hand touched his swollen face, it wasn't a gentle touch more of a quick painful brush over his face. "Ouch!" He yelled.

"It speaks or more like yells? I'm sorry Alfred he is still alive…" That was Dawn's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"See if his legs are broken, if they are we can put him down." D.C. didn't miss the irony as the voice who said that was Kentucky. Tennessee sighed as Kentucky kept talking. "Hey, Madam President stop me if you heard this one. One day there was this old horse and the owner decides to put him down. So he has the horse run and it breaks its leg, but the horse didn't die, so one day he calls one of his buddies to shot the horse. They did. Now the owner has a horse with a broken leg and bullet…Hahahaha…Haahhaaa" No one laughed except Kentucky himself.

"If Beverly heard you saying that she's be so mad at you. Her reaction would be a lot funnier than your lame jokes, Henry." West Virginia said then. Why couldn't D.C. see anything? Then he heard Kentucky scoff. "Yeah, like I care what that addict things. 'Oh, humanity is bad! It's, like, like, liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkeee~ totally~, just bad! Murdering all the poor animalssssss~.' Though I do think she is on to something…"

"What?" Both West Virginia and Tennessee asked.

"Yeah, let's kill all of humanity so then the animals can go back to murdering each other."

D.C. then heard the three states start laughing. They were sick and without class! California, human name was Beverly, was a very sweet state! D.C. liked her very much because she was much liked minded like him. Second to Hawaii, he thought she was the most beautiful state. He tried to speak in her defense but his throat was sore so it came out as coughing. He heard Dawn ask his father to take him to his room, then felt his father lift him up and carry him away.

* * *

Dawn watched as America carried D.C. out of the room. He was a bloody mess. She turned her stare at the three other states, with a set frown. They started to notice that she was glaring at them and their laughter decreased slowly to nothing but silence. They waited for her to speak but she stayed silent making the room uncomfortable. West Virginia sighed and stepped up. He blocked the other two from Dawn's sight; Dawn noticed this and respected a man who wanted to protect his family, but that respect could only go so far, when he was willing to hurt another family member. She found double standards funny. She actually grinned openly, but it was one of those wicked grins.

"What happened, Westily?" She asked slowly.

"D.C.'s big mouth." West Virginia answered and watched as Dawn grabbed the end of his red scarf. She rubbed the material between her hands feeling the texture. He knew what was coming, she was a tie puller, he dealt with woman like her before, and they were the ones who always pulled a man down or pull them away like a dog to feel empowered. Dawn smiled sweetly and asked. "May I see your scarf better?"

"No," He wore the scarf for a reason, not for the cold weather, but to hide a scar on his neck. She didn't need to see it. Dawn then spun around West Virginia circling him and removed his scarf. He grabbed at it back she back up. She tossed it aside, and stepped up to West Virginia getting in to his personal space. West Virginia felt the tip of her index finger press right over his scar. He felt cold all over with wide eyes, paralyzed in place.

"Not too long ago at that big party held in the White House, I talked to a young lady, she said her name was Virginia, and she presented the state of Virginia. Ironic right? She told me a story about her brother and when she chosen sides she turned to her beloved brother. When she found him, she said she was filled with joy seeing him again in a long time, but that joy was short lived and turned into anger when she found out that he betrayed her. Not only cutting her power in half and taking her child away, but abandoning her. She told me how she got him back though… When that traitor tried to come after her, she took her gun which she hid under her dress and shot that 'Yankee'…" Dawn stopped for a second and pressed against West Virginia's scar then finished the story. "She shot him in the neck, but that traitor didn't die. She said she was betrayed twice that day, twice by her brother."

Dawn moved away from West Virginia and picked up his scarf, coming back to him she wrapped it around his neck, and once it was on she pulled him down into a hug. Whispering in his ear she said. "You have to let her go, Westily. What's done is done. You know she'll never forgive you, just let her go. Let it all go. You don't need to feel guilty, you did the right thing."

* * *

America looked out the window of D.C.'s room seeing Kentucky and the other two states that came to visit him that day drive away. His kids were wild sometimes. He heard the door open and looked to see Dawn walking in. "Hey," He greeted. Nodded his way and walked over to the side of D.C.'s bed looking down at him.

"He is looking better by the minute." She said amazed.

"Yeah, the states heal real fast, their egos are another story."

"What of their emotional health?"

"Excuse me?"

"You act so calm. Why weren't you being a parent and being a father to West Virginia?"

"West Virginia... He's... Hell I don't know."

"That's the problem, Alfred! You don't know."

"Westily doesn't need me to father him! He's a grown State of America."

"He may appear grown up but were you there for him? I'll be honest, I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"All the states of this country, you, and even other countries. You had to be human once right? When you stopped being human and you started to gown faster both physically and mentally... Okay maybe not all mentally, but did you all grown up emotionally as while?"

"Dawn your worrying about little things."

"Alfred! This isn't a li-"

"Dawn. I'll say it again. Your worrying about little things."

"..."

"You have nothing to say now?"

"Alfred I need to know what I might be dealing with..."

"Just as I'm dealing with you, Dawn Vogel. You are dealing with me, The United States of America."

"Is that a threat?"

"You wanted me to be bold, even to you."

"Yes, yes I did."

"Regretting it?"

"No, just a little annoyed with your poor parenting skills."

"That's harsh! I love all my kids."

"I know but I wonder if they love you at all."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Dawn was looking over documents of reports of insidents happening in the states of Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. Her crack down on the America Cartel was stirring up the criminal group. They didn't like she messing with business. So far, they thought it was the state governments putting more pressure on them, and reports of assassination attempts on governors and heads of police forces were mounting. Only one person lost their life of these attempts, forunately it wasn't the officier, unforunately it was their child who died. When Dawn had read the report, she broke down crying while reading about the child.

The child was only nine year old girl. She was mortally wounded, shot down by a stolen gun later found not far from her home.

The media was all over themselves trying to find out what, Dawn knew soon they'd figure something else that lead back to her that could damage her. She remembered words of wisdom her grandmother use to say. "Never let a good diseaster go to waste." Dawn regretted never asking where her grandmother heard that from, but it wasn't Dawn who needed the diseaster. It was the progressive left going against lawful gun owners wanting to take away theirs and banning them from the USA. Dawn had to laugh at their logic. Those useful fools would make it far to easy for Cartels when the people were unarmed. Crime would sky rocket and more would died.

Dawn laughed bitterly and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Getting up and heading towards the door, she wanted to leave the confidements of her office, but stopped herself as she grasped the door knob. Dawn stood there but couldn't will herself to leave. She didn't want to see anybody. Mainly America, having informed of what was happening. His reactions was mixed. He had said one part of him was happy she was trying to help, but another part wanted of him wasn't so sure.

"Your fighting fire with fire." He had said.

Dawn had laughed at his statement and answered. "No, Alfred. I'd fight fire with water. You drown them out and if your lucky. They'll actually drown."

She understood his weariness. Dawn figured that of recent times and 'modern' culture in America that he was an 'Old America' trying to be a 'New America'. Problem was that this 'New' version was dangerous in Dawn's eyes and to the people. Freedom without giving up anything, yet giving up everything for a progressive version of freedom. Things were scary in this day of age.

Dawn started to hum, and backed away from the door and walked around her office humming the tune. She recongized the tune, remembering a fleeting memory, but she could remember the name.

* * *

West Virginia jumped out the back of Kentucky's pick up. "See ya, Westily!" Tennessee shouted waving goodbye as Kentucky and her drove off. She looked over at Kentucky who was focused on the roads. She reached for his radio knowing that he didn't like anybody touchen' on his radio. "Hey!" He growled making her giggle. "If you want to listen to music just tell me and I'll turn on the radio." Tennessee rolled her eyes. "Your so mean to me."

Kentucky sighed, "Fine, you can mess with my radio, I guess. But it has to Country. Not that Gaga crap or Rap!" Tennessee giggled and messed with his radio. She turn on the radio, turning the channel to a Jazz station. "Is Jazz allowed?" Kentucky smirked. "Yes, Minnie. So am I sweet now?"

She held out her left hand to him, taking his right hand he grasped her hand giving a light squeeze. She answered smiling. "Terribly Sweet."

* * *

Hope you liked this Chapter!

Sorry if its been awhile.

Also I'd like to request if a few people would like to be reporters. Any questions you would like to asked Dawn.

Thank you.


	7. Can't stay on tract, that alright

I wanted to do a chapter were all or most of the states were present cause I love them all, even D.C.

I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I did. Its a little messy with some many characters I think so sorry if you get confused on who is who. Also there are backstories I plan to have for many of the states and even their point of view later.

I want to thank everyone who is still following this story and interested.

Sorry for any bad grammer or mistakes.

* * *

February 5th 20XX

D.C. grumbled sitting in the head seat, watching as states were filling into the room. Dawn had ordered that all state were to come to D.C. because she found out about their monthly meetings. Originally, D.C. had hoped to hide the part about the states coming together once every month for it was like his own PMS. Past presidents didn't enforce this rule for a long time. When Dawn had found out, she was not happy. America had been there, and said he was disappointed. So far all the Eastern states had arrive, the Northern states sat on the left side of the room, and the Southern states sat on the right. The Western states were just coming in with the expectation of Alaska. New Mexico and Arizona were going to be a little late, as well with North and South Dakota, Nebraska, and Kansas.

California dragged Colorado behind her pulling her over with the other northern states. Nevada, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, and Montana sat in the middle. He might as well start now. Standing up he called for the states attention.

"If I may have all of your attention, first I'd liked to say that I'm very happy that you all could make it." D.C. greeted earning chuckles from some of his 'brothers'. "Now, does anybody have anything important to say to start off this meeting?"

"Yea, I do!" The state of North Carolina stood up. He was a tall state who was one of the few states that was black. "Hm, yes, I'd like to say how proud I am of beating all of you last year at football, especially you Georgia! What now!" This caused an up roar with all the states. South Carolina pulled North Carolina back in his seat. Texas stood up with a football in hand. "Let's see how well you do now! Come on, or are you going to hide behind South Carolina!" North Carolina stood up again ready for the challenge.

"We're supposed to be having a meeting people!" Little Rhode Island shouted.

"Shut up Rhode Island, the real men are talking!" North Carolina yelled.

"Omg seriSly u douches nd 2 wori mor bout oder fings Nstead of yr lamo gme!" Washington, the state, shouted. Montana called over to Washington. "Washington, you're talking in text again."

"O sry, tnx 4 rmindin me, Montana!"

"You're still doing it…"

"OMG!"

"No, North Carolina! You are not going to start playing football right now." South Carolina told North poking him in the chest.

"Aw, but South Carolina! I'll let you be on my team." North Carolina offered.

South Carolina, was a very attractive young lady, even though North Carolina was black she was not, she had long dark blond hair and bright sea green eyes. The relationship with the two Carolinas was the most interesting, after the Civil War Old North and South Carolina died, when a new personification for the two states were needed D.C. personally pick out who would replace Old North Carolina, but he couldn't chose for Old South Carolina for the old state had a child, 'New' South Carolina. For some time after the war they were kept separated by other Southern States that lived through the war till D.C. stepped in saying that they had to interact. As the two grow up from young state children and into adult states, they had become very close. Though they often disagreed most of the time, they acted like brother and sister towards each other.

"Oh, alright. But I get to lead the team!" South Carolina declared. Pumping her fist in the air.

"Hey, this is between me and North Carolina." Texas said.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with both Carolinas, and Georgia! Donuts, Pineapple, and Peaches UNITE!" South Carolina shouted the end excitedly; Georgia was embarrassed that she included him in her rant. He liked South Carolina but sometimes she was a hand full being very loud when she was excited. Few things got her down.

"Oh, if we're all playing I want to play with Texas…" Oklahoma said coming up to stand beside Texas.

"Thanks Oklahoma. ¿Dónde están mis otros dos amigos?" Texas asked.

"Oh, they're just coming, and Texas, you which to Spanish again…" Oklahoma pointed out.

"I want to play too!" A new voice declared making heads turn in her direction. Nebraska stood at the entrance of the meeting room with North and South Dakota and Kansas behind her. "Of course I hope you're talking about football, that is what you're talking about right?"

"Nebraska, of course it's football what else would it been?" South Dakota teased poking her side.

"The second best thing I do, Volleyball." She answered back to her taller brother.

"Haha, that's our little Husker." North Dakota said wrapping an arm around Nebraska's and Kansas's shoulders pulling them together in a hug. "Now you two play nice alright."

"Why are you telling me that,… though I do want to play…, I haven't said anything about playing, …though I'll play if Nebraska is playing…, get off me you flower stealer, ...Nebraska can we be on the same team right..., dang it North Dakota, ...if we do play together who will we join..., I swear North Dakota you can be just as bad as Missouri,... Nebraska we can't be on a team with Missouri..., Nebraska?" Kansas said looking over to Nebraska who smiled encouragingly and answered. "Of course, can't play a great game without you!" Kansas ranted earning weird looks from other states who didn't know him very well.

The four states, North and South Dakota, Nebraska, and Kansas grow up together being very close from the very start. They didn't like separating from one another, always in a group, they hung out with other states too. North and South Dakota were twins and looked a lot alike till North Dakota decided to get a haircut. The two were the younger brothers of Minnesota. Nebraska as a child was very shy thinking when she would meet the other states that they wouldn't be very nice till she met her brothers, and then later Iowa took the responsibility to help raise Nebraska. Then there was Kansas a very shy boy who really likes Nebraska, being friends since 'state childhood'. He was raised by Missouri but their relationship didn't start off on the right foot.

Missouri, himself, looked appealed at what Kansas had said. He really did care for the kid and that little brat was very ungrateful! So he went to the one person who always had his back, his wife. Mississippi.

"Can you believe what your ears are hearing, honey? Our child still doesn't want anything to do with us!" Missouri told Mississippi who glared at him through her glasses. "He is not our child and we're not married so stop calling me honey!" Mississippi said to him but he kept talking about how much they gave to Kansas, and all the great moment they all had. Of course Missouri knew that he and Mississippi weren't married he just liked to get under her skin. Which ticked her off.

Arkansas came up behind Missouri and slapped him upside the head. Arkansas along with Alabama were protective of Mississippi because like South Carolina past, she was the child of 'Old' Mississippi who died in the Civil War, their brother 'Old' Louisiana. Arkansas, Alabama, and 'Old' Louisiana were triplets all different personalities but all very deep south. When their brother died D.C., like before with North Carolina, chose who would replace the dead state. He picked a 'pure' Cajun girl who for many years couldn't adjust to becoming a state.

Minnesota chuckled to himself, watching as both his little brothers were in a heated conservation with Kansas, sitting next to Wisconsin, the Michigan twins, Illinois, Iowa, and Indiana. Though they weren't as close anymore, Minnesota was happy that even during hard times that the two boys could be so cheerful. Then again he figured because they hung around Nebraska and Kansas. Iowa huffed crossing her arms watching the mid-western states.

"What's wrong, Iowa?" Minnesota asked noticing Iowa's sour look.

"I don't know really, I just feel left out I guess. I miss my little Husker, but now she treats me as a rival. Granted even I treat her as one, but I kind of wish we could go back to when she was little and looked up to me." Iowa explained.

Indiana snickered, "Well, what's done is done."

"You know what can be done?" Illinois said putting a hand on Iowa's shoulder. Iowa looked at him waiting for him to answer. "Joining the game!"

"Alright, I was planning to join anyway but it'll be awesome and intense now! Let's go!" Wisconsin said loudly.

"But what team will we be on?" Indiana asked but no one heard her.

Meanwhile sitting in the far corner, Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Vermont, Rhode Island who was crying into Massachusetts shirt, Connecticut, New Jersey, New York, Maryland, and Delaware were discussing the same topic of joining or not.

"I could care less about the dumb game." Maine muttered looking bored. She was petting her which she brought with her everywhere. "Football is not my thing. I was actually hoped that this would be a serious meeting since D.C. said she was very strict. Instead like all the other times it leads to nowhere except a big stupid football game."

"I totally agree with Maine." New Hampshire said looking stern.

"I'm not playing because Texas is a jerk, and they'd run all over me, and no one will throw me the ball!" Rhode Island cried out.

"I can't play because of oblivious reasons…" Massachusetts motioned down at the little state, Rhode Island.

"I'm not sure if I want to play or not." Was all Vermont said.

"I think I'll play but I don't know which team I'd want to be on… I mean seriously, I don't like my opinions." Connecticut said then seemed to go into deep thought about the pros and cons.

"That's my problem too!" New York said. New Jersey nodded in agreement and said. "We should just go on the same teams as we always are."

"Or, we can't deal with what we have got, push past our differences, and enjoy a good game of football." Delaware said cheerfully and serenely. The others were giving her weird looks and Maryland took her doll chicken and throws it somewhere in the room. "Aw, that is just mean!"

West Virginia was listening to his sister Virginia when a chicken doll that was thrown by Maryland bounced off his head and landing in front of him on the table. Virginia looked behind her seeing the group and the owner of the chicken doll. "Eh, seems their at it again." Virginia mumbled gathering up paper work. "Nothing will get done it looks like today. Of course it was last minute and all."

"Yeah, do you want to come over for dinner? Harper Ferry misses you." West Virginia asked standing up.

"Where are you going?" Virginia asked.

"Returning this to Delaware then I'm going to play some football." West Virginia answered.

"Well, I can't join you for dinner for I have a very busy schedule but I might just join you in playing a game of football. I'll see if Kentucky and Tennessee are joining too." Virginia said standing up and walking over the to see the other two states.

West Virginia came up behind Delaware tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see him holding out her chicken doll. "Aw, thanks Westily-silly. Are you going to join the football game too?" She asked taking her chicken doll and hugging it to her person. It was very precise to her along with her horseshoe crab doll.

"Yeah Little Big Sister, Virginia plans to play too as well. Just came to give back your doll." West Virginia answered and started to walk away feeling the awkwardness starting to form at the other states with Delaware.

She stopped him from leaving and asked. "Let me guess Westily-silly. You're going to join South Carolina's team am I right?" She teased since it was not really a secret that West Virginia had a crush on South Carolina often going to her house for vacation.

"Oh Little Big Sister, you must have the sight." West Virginia said jokingly and left.

"Why are you friendly with that Red Neck, Hill Billy, Appalachian trash?" Maryland asked glaring darkly at Delaware.

"Oh, come on Maryland obliviously West Virginia is a nice guy. Granted he is weird, silent, a drunk, and creepy, and he did try once to eat one of my horseshoe crabs, but he has good qualities. Like he digs coal that heats over houses and he is artistic with glass art. Besides I'm only being what you guys keep talking anybody else." Delaware said.

"And that would be?" Maryland asked.

"Accepting of others, duh!" Delaware huffed.

* * *

Dawn Vogel shook her head, frustrated. Prepping for when she had to talk to reporters and America wasn't helping. She honestly did not want to do this, but it came with the job. But did America have to obnoxious buzzer noises if she said something apparently wrong for sounding 'not too nice'. "The people want a president that is like them." He kept saying. Which got on her nerves. Dawn was like 'them' or most of America! Raised in a middle class family, had a good childhood, strangled like everyone else looking for a job, loved and lost, lost a dream, and came to a great reality that no dream could do putting her where she was today! Sighing deeply leaning over the podium with her arms crossed on top and rested her head on them. Maybe she was just stressed because her stomach was hurting like it always did when something big was coming up. Thank god that she made D.C. have a last minute meeting with the other states to keep him occupied and not here.

The door to the room slammed open and quickly slammed shut. D.C. leaned against the door panting heavily with a crazed look in his eyes. "I can't take it anymore. I'm glad I found you… Wait what are you doing?" He asked.

Speak of the devil… Dawn thought looking lazily over at D.C. "Prepping for the interviews with the reporters." She said.

"Why are you doing that without me? I'm trying to do a hopeless meeting dealing with crazy football loving states. Their outside right now having a fight with each other who is going to lead the teams! I could have been here!" D.C. shouted.

"I'm doing just fine with your father here-"Dawn pointed her thumb over to America "and I didn't need your two-cents…" Dawn answered. She started to look over at a blank wall in thought. Looking back at D.C., she said. "Let's check on the states right now." Moving away for her podium and heading towards the door. D.C. opened it for her and followed behind her along with America who walked by her side.

"Does this often happen?" Dawn asked America who nodded.

"Yeah, ever since the game become really popular for the kids. Sometimes I join them but it's not really fair since whatever team I'm on always wins so I just referee." America said smiling with pride.

"That's nice. I'd liked to see what would happen if all the state play a game of football." Dawn said.

"Well, you're about to see it…" D.C. mumbled and kept talking. "It's the only time when they can get revenge or settle scores. Even the girls' even play and they are scary when they do. They get this look in their eyes and nearly kill ya with their stare. Kind of like your stare when I accidently knocked over your cup of hot chocolate."

"Which reminds me, D.C. can you tell the cooking staff to make hot chocolate for everyone? It's still quiet cold out." Dawn asked looking out the windows they were pasting for the states were outside.

"Gladly, cause I need something from the kitchen anyway to calm my nerves." D.C. said before leaving in the direction of the kitchen.

"Aw man, I love playing football and watch it!" America said with a spring in his step.

"You're well rounded in many sports right, Alfred." Dawn said ticking off sports on the top of her head with her hand. "…Football, Basketball, Soccer, Golf, Swimming… and I a lot more. Though I'd say you do Football a lot better than other things. I've caught you playing though Football video games more than any other." Dawn smiled to herself.

"Yeah, Football is the best!" America said then started to pump his fist in the air excitedly and chanted the word 'Football' over and over again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter we'll see how the states decide which team they'll be on.

Thank you.


	8. When the states play

Hey everyone!

I hope you enjoy this.

Sorry for any mistakes and grammar.

* * *

South Carolina and Texas were adamant about being leaders of the teams, but other states mainly the Northern states didn't want to be led by Southerns. This led to a predicament for the states that didn't care who lead them as long as they'd played. Leave all the drama for national and college football.

"If ya'll are going to be difficult then you can sit on the sidelines!" Georgia yelled, standing beside South Carolina who had her arms crossed over her chest on her right, and North Carolina stood at her left. Since Texas was known not to stand down the Northern states were trying to pressure South Carolina to giving her leadership to one of them. This of course made North Carolina and Georgia to stand by her protectively and of course the other Southern state were on her side. The other states were waiting for this fund to end and the game to start sat on the ground not too far away, so that they could still hear the fighting.

"No, we want to play as well." New York said crossing her arms.

"Then why are you holding up the game?" Georgia asked.

Kansas looked over at Nebraska sitting beside him with her head down sulking. He patted her back. Withholding a Football game from a Nebraskan was like showing a child a Christmas tree with a whole bunch of presents under the tree and none of them was for the child. That had actually happened to Nebraska once, cause someone had thought it would be a good prank to steal her presents. While Kansas tried to console her through her bedroom door, and North and South Dakota actually hunted down the bastard which turned out to be Chicago, Illinois's problem child.

"Hey, little Huskier it's alright we'll start soon." South Dakota said then looked to his brother. "Yeah, actually I was planning on reminding them why we're out here." North Dakota said standing up and heading towards the group. Smiling down at Kansas and Nebraska South Dakota also stood up and followed his brother.

"See Nebraska, North and South are going to take care of it, …of course I don't know how…., but they can annoy anybody to forget why their fighting, …though if they do take care of it I still don't want to be on a team with Missouri…, maybe they'll even take over becoming the leaders, … I hope we all get to play together on the same team…, but then if that happens then we won't be on the same team and be split up, …Nebraska can you stop looking so down…., it may not happen anyway." Kansas talked to Nebraska who turned her head to look at him with a smile starting to form on her face.

"Yeah, those two will get things started." Nebraska said to Kansas. She then started to smile even more which made Kansas smile more as well.

"Hey mind if we join you?" A voice asked the two. Nebraska and Kansas both looked up to see Wyoming, Montana, Idaho, Colorado, and Utah standing over the two. Nebraska laughed in excitement as Wyoming sat down beside her, and the Huskier pull the other into a big hug. The others sat down as well forming a circle. The circle went like this Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming, Colorado, Utah, Montana, and Idaho.

Nebraska adored Wyoming since she met the her thinking and hoping one day that she'd find out that they were 'blood siblings' but so far the only 'blood' related to Nebraska was her heated rival, Iowa. But Wyoming herself had 'blood siblings' herself Utah, Montana, and Colorado. Wyoming was a shy girl who loved animal very much, but she was also very brave too. Wyoming had long dirty blond hair that she held in braid pony-tails, when she had her hair free it was very curly, and her eyes were a bright hazel green. Wyoming was also very short but was actually older then her sisters Montana and Colorado who were taller than her. Montana was a very pretty young lady but in a rough kind of way, with big brown eyes, she had the same hair color as Wyoming, but her hair curled at the end. She tied her with a special tie Idaho gave her for her birthday but let her hair rest over her shoulders. Then there was Colorado who also had long hair like her sisters but she never tied it back but actually let it fall freely once saying that she like the air blowing through her air. Colorado was a brunette with dark blue eyes.

Out of all the three sisters, Utah was their older brother even though his statehood did come later. Utah was a brunette like Colorado but had the same eye color as Wyoming. His personality had many mixed views depending on who you asked among the other states, but any question about his faith could be answered on the spot. Mormon.

* * *

One of Dawn's body guards had brought her coat and America's over to them before they reached the door. Putting the coats on and walking out the door into the chilly air of the February afternoon, they stepped out to see her dog and Alexander's dogs were lying around the front porch. "Lazy damn dogs…" Dawn muttered with a small smile. She hocked her arm with America's as they walked around the White House. "I am actually really excited to see this, I'd never imagine seeing the states play football, since I only saw the college teams play, but then again I never knew that the states could be actual people. I have to say that it is nice to have you and the states. It's comforting."

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say. So what college team do you support?" America asked.

"Obliviously the Huskers. I went to college in Nebraska and well most of my family is from there."

"Really, I forgot sorry. You close to your family?"

Dawn let out a long sigh. "Honestly, not as much as I should or feel. My life growing up is difficult to explain, I lived with my father for a long time before moving in with my grandparents. Growing up with my father I wasn't very social and when I moved in with my grandparent it took me a long time to stop being when I started making friends, Elisabeth was one of them."

"But, you and Elisabeth had a fall out?"

"Yeah, I went to live with my grandparents again after breaking up with Wyatt. I'm glad I did cause one night my grandmother got fed up with me saying telling me to stop acting like a child. I was descended from strong men and women, survivors. After thinking that night about her words, I asked her about my family of survivors. She told me everything about were my family came from, growing up she was born and raised in Nebraska. Her granmother was descended from Germans from Russia and the other half Irish. She might have some Indian in her though but that's a rumor. Then on my grandfather's side, his great, great granparents were Dutch through and through. He married my grandmother and lived a hard, happy, long life together. Of course my grandparents I'm talking about are from my mom's side of the family. So a year later I left South Carolina and moved to Nebraska, I guess I was searching for myself first, but realized I was really searching for comfort and I found it." Dawn told America.

"Where was your comfort?" He asked as they just rounded a corner.

They came upon the site of the states arguing.

"It was in a man named Gabriel." She said as they got closer.

"Was he a boyfriend?" America asked.

"No, I wouldn't call him that. Though I did love him very much. He helped me spiritally, by bring God back into my life. I am ever gateful." Dawn smiled thinking about him.

"Do you still talk to him?"

Her smile vanished, "No, he disappeared on the night we went together to my cousin's wedding. I didn't try to look for him cause he told me there would be a time he'd leaved. A time when I wouldn't need him anymore."

* * *

"Oh look," New Jersey whispered to New York, "It's that conservative twit." New York snickered at his comment as they watch as their father walk over to them with Dawn at his side. The arguing ceased as the other state noticed the two approaching. Dawn smiled confused. "Are you guys having trouble over you gets the ball?" She asked thinking that maybe that they had already started playing. "No stupid," Maryland insulted, Dawn kept smiling but her right eye brow rose up. "We hadn't even started to play yet!"

America was puzzled and asked. "Why?"

"Cause they can't stand that the team leaders are Southerns!" Alabama shouted angrily crossing her arms crossing her chest. "Texas and South Carolina decide earlier that they would lead but when the others wanted to play too they didn't like their 'choices'. They want South Carolina to give up the title to one of them."

South Dakota came up to Dawn and America greeting them politely. "Good to see you Pa, Madam President, as Alabama said earlier the Northern states want to play they like they always do, North vs. South, problem is that some of us weren't around during their little fight. If they keep this up, Nebraska is going to have another bad snow storm." They looked to see Nebraska sitting with other states in a circle. "It may not look like it now but if the game doesn't happen I fear the outcome."

Dawn looked to America with fire in her eyes. "Why don't the Southern states let the Northern states get what they wan- Oh, wait stop, never mind. Let me talk to them." Dawn said and walked into the middle of the group.

"Hey, gentlemen and ladies," Dawn started holding her hands up, it was a common gesture used to show she had nothing up her sleeve and unarmed. If it was necessary or mattered she didn't really know nor cared. "I'm sure that all of you really want to start playing, but some of us don't know how to deal with the circumstances-" Dawn looked over at the Northern states, "and some of us don't know how to give in when it is pointless to argue." She turned her stare over to the Southern states. Dawn walked over to South Carolina, who was somewhat smaller than her and talked to her loud enough for South Carolina to hear and the other Southern states too.

"They're not going to listen to me if I tell them that you would still be leading the other team, so I think there can still be a way for a Southern to still lead the other team. I am sorry, but can you at least give to someone else?"

"And who would that be?" South Carolina asked.

Dawn's eyes flicker behind the state to another. "Trust me please?" South Carolina gave her a look that told Dawn that the state had been asked this any times. Dawn could only imagine the outcome of the when she had trusted, it hurt to think about it actually.

Walking away from the Southern state and going over to the Northern states. Smiling politely she stated, "South Carolina has agree to give the title to someone else." They looked pleased with themselves. New York asked, "Which one of us?" A mischievous gleam flashed in Dawn's eyes and answered loudly for all to hear. "Missouri will be the other team captain." Her statement was met with silence. "WHAT!" The Northern states shouted and even Kansas of course.

Nebraska stood up excitedly. "Are we going to play now?" She asked seemingly to brighten by the second.

"No, Missouri is a Southern state! We are not pla- Ack!" Maryland yelled till the last part cause a certain very football undrawn state could not wait any longer. Nebraska had Maryland pinned down on the cold ground and held him there with a pitch fork, where she got it was a mystery to Dawn, embedding in his coat barely missing his skin. Nebraska chuckled darkly. It was at this moment that Dawn got a good look of the Midwestern state.

Nebraska was a very tall girl, 5'8, long bright blond hair which she held up in a red bow with white trim on the end and her long bangs parted in the middle framing her face, she was tan but not too tan from spending long days in the sun, with dark green eyes that looked brown from afar. She wore a lot of red, red coat, pants, gloves, shirt, and scarf. Her boots were brown and belt, black. One either side of her coat sleeves was the letter in red 'N' outlined in white. It was kind of funny to Dawn; Nebraska looked like what Huskier fan looked like during a football game. Only things missing were the game and that one guy in all red spandex wearing a corn hat. She wasn't kidding for Dawn had met the guy.

The Huskier sweep her gaze around the others daring them to say something. When no one spoke she withdrew her pitch fork, resting it on her shoulders smiling innocently. "Alright people, or states, captains stand over here," Dawn instructed, "And everyone else go over there. Texas and Missouri will call any of you out who they decide to play on their team. I leave it to you now gentlemen."

Dawn walked away as Texas and Missouri did a quick game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors to decide who got first pick. She sat down next America on the ground, just when D.C. came out with a tray of hot chocolate with three cups. D.C. sat down on the other side of his father passing the tray to him. "What happen while I was gone?" He asked with one of the cups in his hands.

"Oh," America started handing the last cup to Dawn and setting the tray aside. "Missouri is now leading the other team." D.C. seemed to think about it for a while then shrugged. They listened as Missouri winning the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors choose first.

"Alright I can't play football without my wife, Mississippi, you're on my team." Missouri called over the Magnolia state. Mississippi glared at him, but walked over and stood by his side.

Texas turn, "Oklahoma."

Missouri, "Kansas"

"New Mexico"

"North Carolina"

"Arizona"

"South Carolina"

"Nebraska"

"Virginia"

"Arkansas"

"Kentucky"

"Alabama"

"Georgia"

"Utah"

"Louisiana"

"North Dakota"

"Iowa"

"Montana"

"Tennessee"

"South Dakota"

"Maryland"

"Wisconsin"

"Colorado"

"Idaho"

"Pennsylvania"

"Wyoming"

"Minnesota"

"Ohio"

"Florida"

"NE-Michigan"

"SW-Michigan"

"Alaska"

"Nevada"

"Oregon"

"Connecticut"

"Indiana"

"Delaware"

"Massachusetts"

"Hawaii"

"New Jersey"

"New York"

"Maine"

"Vermont"

"West Virginia"

"D.C."

"New Hampshire"

"Illinois"

"Rhode Island"

"Washington"

"and California I guess I'm stuck with you."

* * *

"I didn't know I was even counted to play." D.C. said feeling awkward. Washington rested his arm on D.C.'s shoulder. The two had only one thing really in common, they both wore glasses, and the rest was totally different. Washington was taller, had his hair dyed a different color every week this week green, and wearing a heavy coat made for rainy days instead of snow. "Stop complainin u wr pikD b4 me wich S anoyiN nuf dat u uz my nme, callN yrslf Washington 2 othas, evn tho I'm d real Washington, d st8, District of Colombia."

"Even though I am older then you." D.C. responded shrugging Washington's arm off. He looked over to where his father and Dawn sat. How he wish he was able to join them and not playing, granted he liked the game but he preferred watching. He looked back to the other states, seeing Kansas being dragged away from his friends by Missouri.

"No, …Nebraska I thought we'd be on the same team…, let me go Missouri, …why am I on his team…, your jazz playing and BBQ sucks Missouri,…I feel betrayed…, NOOOoooooo!" Kansas ranted struggled, Nebraska ran over to Kansas taking his hands into hers.

"It's alright, Kansas. I promise I won't tackle you unless you have the football." Nebraska consoled.

Kansas stopped shouting and looked like he was about to cry but held them back. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course." Nebraska said cheerfully.

* * *

The game finally started when New Mexico and Arizona finally arrived with Alaska and Hawaii as well. America leaned over towards Dawn whispering in her ear. "I know you haven't met Mexico yet, but New Mexico can give you an idea." Dawn nodded looking at New Mexico who was having a heated conservation with Texas. New Mexico had really curly hair that was pitch black, he had thick ear brows with expressive brownish green eyes. Standing to the side of Texas and New Mexico, was Arizona. Arizona had long beautiful black hair that he breaded; dark eyes were yet in a sharp stern face.

Once Texas was done talking to New Mexico he called his team together into a huddle. Missouri had done the same too. Since Missouri was the first to choose they played defense, it was Texas's team that would play offense. The game started not long after and it seemed to be a blur to Dawn's eyes, as the ball came into Texas's hands and he backed up looking for any of his team that pasted Missouri's barrier, then he throw the ball before being tackled down by Alabama. Dawn watched as the ball flow through the air, she could only describe it as beautiful, seeing it was caught by Louisiana. Louisiana ran away till North Carolina caught up to her and tackle her down.

America looked over at Dawn again to see her looking…, what was that kind of look? It actually scared him how still she was till she moved. She stood up pumping her fist in the air cheering loudly. "That was awesome! I know that was only the start but seriously! Awesome! Texas the way you throw that ball was pure art! And Alabama when you tackled him, I got goose-bumps seeing your strength! And when you caught the ball Louisiana! It was totally gracefully! I wish everyone in the country could see this! Such a shame! Of course the best of all was you Nebraska!"

Nebraska was astonished to be complicated even though she did very little. "But I didn't really do anything." The Huskier said.

"Doesn't matter!" Dawn declared, "You're always the best, my mother state!"

Nebraska gasped dramatically, "I never thought you'd say it! I'm so happy!"

The other states glances at each other, Maryland muttered, "Dumb blond spazzes…" Rolling his eyes.

California stumbled over to Dawn frowning and said. "Hang on, you were born in my state! That makes me your mother state."

"Tsk," Nebraska shakes her head and walks up to California and says. "Please, Dawn could never get her looks from you. She is obviously resembles Nebraskan more than Californian. If anything you're her cradle state."

"Okay, okay, let's get this show on the road!" Missouri called.

* * *

And like that the states started to play again without interruptions. The states never seemed to need a break, focusing their very souls on playing to win. As the game progress farther into the day, one by one, a state won't leave the game too tired to continue or just very bored of playing. Dawn glanced over to America, worried that maybe they should take a break, but looking back watching as Kansas tackle down South Dakota. She thought better of it. The staff of the White House was giving the states that left the game earlier hot chocolate to help heat their stomach. Hawaii was the first to leave to game since she didn't really like football too much, more into surfing and volleyball. Hawaii sat beside Dawn, remaining silent not looking or acknowledging the female President. Which wasn't very surprising to Dawn, Hawaii was one of the states that Dawn had gotten more ratings in, so getting the cold shoulder from the Aloha State didn't bother Dawn that much it was expected.

"I really hate the cold." Hawaii suddenly spoke turning to look at Dawn, who slightly jumped with surprise. Dawn looked to Hawaii kind of worried, why? "Eh?" Dawn responded, mentally slapping herself on the forehead. Worried, that she'd say something really stupid. Hawaii didn't seem to notice or care and kept talking. "Coming here during the winter in terrible and during the summer it not the same like back home." Dawn really didn't know what to say to this, she rather listen to Hawaii continue to speak than have to respond back. What should she say? "It must be interesting being made up of your own islands." Dawn said, wondering if she said the right thing. But then thinking over her words, realizing how stupid it sounded and totally off topic! It reminded her of her upcoming meeting with the reports. She wasn't going to make it!

The sound of laughter broke through Dawn's mind, looking to see Hawaii in a fit of giggles. "Whoa, you should see your face." Argh! Dawn's mind was filled with all of her mistakes she made in the past. The memories hurt and just as a physical slap, luckily Hawaii didn't seem to notice, as Dawn flinched.

America stood up stretching out his arms over his head He looked down to Dawn who stared up at him questioningly. He smirked and said, "Time to show these kids how a real American plays Football!" Then he ran out, reminding Dawn of the comic book hero The Flash, knocking Wisconsin out of the way to catch the ball. Seeing their father catch the ball made all the states come to a halt, their faces full of surprise and glancing at each other nervous. America flashed a big teeth-y smile at his states then looked down at his son Wisconsin who was looking sort of dizzy. "Ah," America helped the Cheese Head stand back up. "Sorry there Sport." He apologized. Wisconsin shook his head waving off the apology and said. "Nah, I've been hit with a lot worst things." Then he smiled good naturally.

Wisconsin's statement made a few of the other state chuckle. America then turned back to the other states. "Alright now let's have a real challenge!" He declared. "All you, against me." Time seemed to freeze in place after America's words left his mouth. The states looked to each other again to see who would respond first. Of course it was Texas.

"Do you take us for fools?" Texas asked adjusting his cowboy hat out of habit. Maryland muttered something insulting under his breath.

"Ah, come on. I'll go easy on ya'll this time!" America said smiling. "What are you too scar-Ark!"

Virginia had come up from behind him and tackled America down making the ball slip from his hands. "Ha! How's that you being scared, dad?" Virginia stated feeling awesome about herself. Standing up with her arms crossed with a smug smirk on her face, Virginia signaled for Wisconsin to hurry and get moving. Wisconsin dashed picking up the ball and ran but America quickly got up and ran after him.

Dawn watched with amusement as America played with his states, when he got the ball he'd still ran with ease even with about half of the states hanging off him over being dragged. It looked very pitiful to watch. D.C. crawled away from all the playing and sat where America sat beside Dawn before. His glasses were missing, his coat was wet and muddy for the ground they played on had turned muddy since the snow was melting. Dawn smirked and nudged D.C. in his arm. "I'm surprised you even played." She said waiting for him to catch his breath to answer.

He nodded letting out a big sigh. "Yeah, well I enjoy Football as much as the next person of course. I get don't play as often. When I do I play on either Maryland's or Virginia's team." He said then throw himself on his back laying on the ground. "Wake me when you all plan to go back inside… Okay…" He was out like a light not long after that.

"Should he be sleeping out here?" Dawn asked. Hawaii shrugged her shoulders and said. "I wouldn't but I guess that's what you main landers do." Dawn raised an eye brow giving Hawaii a concern look. "We don't do that."

"Oh, well then I guess it's not a good thing. Why'd you asked when it was obvious?" Hawaii said.

"I'm not state or capital so I don't know if it's good for him or not. That's why I asked." Dawn defended.

"Well, I don't know since I don't live with this type of weather. I just want to go home this was a waste of time. I'll be leaving now." Hawaii said standing up and started to walk away.

"Wait," Dawn called which made Hawaii stop and look back. "We'll be having dinner together you can at least stay for that right? I mean free food, are you really going to give up that?"

"Oh, you should have said so; okay I'll wait inside then." Hawaii said happily and headed inside the White House.

Dawn smiled and watched the game again.

* * *

End of this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Also next chapter will be D.C. having flashbacks.


	9. Moonshine should be out of reach

Very sobering chapter this one, D.C. dreams of his past.

Hope you enjoy it and review.

Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

D.C. knew that he was dreaming as he stood behind three boys who were hiding. He watched his past like an old movie rerun like all other times.

* * *

Time: Revolutionary war

_A younger D.C. crouch behind the trunk of a fallen tree, his older brothers Maryland and West Virginia, also as their younger selves looked over and watched as British soldiers march up towards town. When the soldiers past and were gone, the three stood from their hiding place and check the road just in case. West Virginia rested his flintlock rifle on his shoulders and spat on the ground were the soldiers walked on. _

"_We need to hurry and get this medicine to mama." West Virginia said walking the opposite direction heading home. Maryland followed making sure to grab D.C.'s hand to keep him close. _

"_Will Mother be better when we give her the medicine?" D.C. asked for the tenth time. _

_West Virginia looked behind him smiling. "Yep, it'll make her feel as good as new. Pa gave us enough_ _money so that we could buy the best!" He said kicking a stone. At a certain point, the boys left the road and walked on a deer path leading towards their home which was where they hid with their mother, two sisters, and baby brother. Their father, America, made them go into hiding when he declared his independence from Britain. Their father had other children, some also in hiding and others already were captured._

_West Virginia stop making Maryland ran into him. "Why'd you stop, Westily?" Maryland asked. West Virginia pointed and D.C. could see in the distance was their house but there were British soldiers there. Maryland cursed and picked up D.C. "Take my gun and hide them and yourself. We can't lose you." Maryland ordered handing West Virginia his gun over. _

"_Right, make sure that Mama gets the medicine please Jason." West Virginia said handing the medicine to Maryland. Then he ran off into the woods._

_West Virginia had three weeks ago gotten into a fight with British soldiers revealing he had great strength, too much for an average human being, and the incident almost got them captured by Britain. The reason he got into a fight was because a soldier had shot his dog. Since then West Virginia would hide whenever he saw the Red Coats. _

_Maryland with D.C. in his arms walked up to their house. Their mom was talking to the soldiers sitting in a rocking chair that Maryland made for her. She looked past the soldiers to them waving. The soldiers turned around noticing them. _

"_These are the rest of your children?" Asked one of the soldiers eyeing the boys, their mother nodded. "You sure you don't have one more?"_

"_Yes, God has blessed me by giving me this many strong children." Their mother said waving the boys over to her. Maryland headed straight towards his mother but one of the shoulders grabbed his shoulder._

"_If god has blessed you with strong children, then these two will grow up to be strong boys and man. This one may even fight for the king very soon against those rebels." The soldier said sizing Maryland up. _

_Their mother didn't respond to the soldier's words, but a grave and sorrowful look fills her eyes. The soldiers decide to stay the night in their small home. D.C. watched as his mother was a kind host giving the soldiers both her bed and theirs. Virginia went to warn West Virginia not to come back yet. D.C. lay on the floor with Maryland, Delaware, their mother, and a toddler Kentucky near the fire place. Virginia would keep West Virginia company that night. Then in the dead of night, their door opened with a slam, and their father stormed in startling all in the house._

"_Alfred!" D.C. heard his mother called and he could see with the light from the moon shining down on them the silhouettes of Virginia and West Virginia peering in through the doorway. That night their father killed the soldiers which traumatized their mother. _

_The day after as D.C. helped his brothers drag the bodies of the soldiers deep into the forest to bury, he asked his siblings why their father didn't kick the soldiers out._

"_Because, no one must know who we really are, where we are, and to use us against Father. Now shut up already. It's not cute." Maryland answered pushing one of the dead soldiers into the hole they dug up._

_West Virginia pushed in another body. D.C. looked down in the hole. "What will their family think?" D.C. asked holding out a shovel for West Virginia who took it out of D.C.'s hands. The two older boys started to put back the unearthed ground on top of the soldiers. Once the soldiers were buried Maryland stuck a cross to mark the spot. West Virginia started to pray out loud, Maryland and D.C. listened with their heads bowed._

"_Lord, please take these souls back, and forgive Pa's wrath. Protect us and watch over our brothers and sisters. Give Pa the strength to win battles and come back to us so no more mothers have to lose their sons. Amen." West Virginia finished then placed a stone on the mount._

_As the boys walked away, not heading back to their home only wandered the woods. D.C. looked up at the sky which was cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain today for sure. The three soon came upon the river were they stay for a little while. Maryland was cleaning his hands in the water while West Virginia had climb up a tree now sitting on a branch, whistling a tune. D.C. sat under the tree that West Virginia was in just listening._

_Then the sound of heavy boots coming towards them made the boys alter and look in the direction. There coming towards them was America, their father, in his revolutionary war uniform. The boys didn't share much physical qualities has their father, their father had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes, while they looked more like their mother dark brown hair and brown eyes. America smiled kindly at his children as he walked over and sat down beside D.C. West Virginia climbed down and landed on the ground next to them, and Maryland just stay where he was in the water looking in their direction._

"_How is the war coming?" West Virginia asked. "Will it be over soon?"_

_America sighed, "I don't know boys, but I believe that the time has come for you all to step up and fight. Like me you all have been born different from everybody else and soon if we win this war whether with your help or not, everything will change you forever. You all will be your own states." When he said this was sadness in his voice. _

_Maryland huffed then asked, "Then what will you be? If we will be our own states, what is your purpose, what will happen to you after the war?" That was a good question for it didn't make sense, from the beginning colonies acted as their own nations since settlement. Their father hadn't explained everything to them yet. America simply avoided Maryland's question._

_That night when they returned home, America told their mother what he was planning which turned into a huge yelling fight between their parents. The fight ended only because their mother was too tired to continue yelling anymore. Their father didn't stay that night in the house, having gone somewhere else maybe in town, but he said he'd return. D.C. remembered that their bed had more room that night because West Virginia had left it to be with their mother. West Virginia had always been a mama's boy. _

_The next morning though when they went to check on their mother, they found her illness had gotten worst, even with the medicine they gave her it didn't help. Delaware took care of Kentucky while the other children spent the rest of the day trying to help their mother. D.C. wondered where their father was always looking towards the doorway but he didn't come till that night. The next morning, it had finally rained and in that morning their mother died. All the children cried, but West Virginia was inconsolable running out of the room into their father crying and asking him to bring her back. _

_D.C. later went to see his father, wanting to be comforted as well but stood behind the door and listened. "Everything is going to be okay though just keep remembering everything about her, Westily." D.C. heard his father say. He could hear his brother cry even more, and curious D.C. looked outside to see what was happening. West Virginia pushed himself off from their father's embrace and backing up towards the woods glaring at America with hating eyes. "You don't care," West Virginia hissed. "You bastard! All you want is for us to be states, but why would I want to be a state when in the end I'd lose everyone I cared about and be left with you! Let the devil take you for all I care because this is the devil's work! All of this, you cursed us all!" West Virginia then ran into the forest with America calling for him._

_West Virginia didn't return leaving Virginia hurting for they were twins. The others didn't know what West Virginia had yelled at their father, only D.C. who was haunted by his brother's words._

* * *

When to this day, D.C. noticed that his dream what jumping to a different time, it was during the pre-start of the civil war. It was the last time all the states got together during Christmas before the war. It was a very sour atmosphere on the holiday. He looked around till his eyes landed on the Southern States, then he had to look away. Seeing the 'Old' states of North and South Carolina, Georgia, Mississippi, and Louisiana really left him feeling sick.

* * *

Pre-Civil war

_South Carolina stood up looking restless. D.C. watched as his brother walked over to Alabama asking her to play her fiddle. She took out her instrument and played an upbeat tune, where South Carolina started to clap his hands to the beat and soon the other Southern states joined him._

_D.C. watched as South Carolina held out a hand to his twin sister, North Carolina took his hand and they started dancing to the upbeat music. They were join by others soon enough. D.C. wanted to join in the dancing too, but he was too shy since Maryland said his dancing was terrible to watch. So D.C. just stayed at the table and watched his brothers and sisters dance._

The scene changed D.C. saw himself arguing with Kentucky. He remembered this…

* * *

"_Henry, please talk to me. I know your hiding something and the others and I are worried that you're going to leave the Union. I won't come here for anything else." D.C. tried to explain to his little brother Kentucky, who was giving him the cold shoulder while loading his wagon. D.C. pressed on. "Please Henry talk to me I'm not going to leave you alone till you do."_

_Kentucky jumped into the rider's sit of his wagon and D.C. joins him. "I mean it, Henry." D.C._

_Kentucky sighed then tried to shove D.C. off. Of course D.C. resisted._

"_Get off; you're in someone else's spot John!" Kentucky yelled. The two stood on the wagon trying to push the other off. They both fell off the wagon into the hard dry dirt. Kentucky started to throw punches to D.C.'s gut and D.C. hit back. The town's people watched with great interest crowing around the scene. The brothers wrestle on the ground till they were pulled apart. D.C. felt himself being lifted up onto his feet and shoved away. He looked back to see with shock that it was West Virginia. _

_West Virginia pulled Kentucky up harshly and pushed him towards the wagon. He didn't spare a second glance at D.C. as he mounted his own horse, whistled for; what D.C. thought was just a stray mutt before, his dog and ride out of town with Kentucky. _

_D.C. searched out for his older brother and found him residing deep in the Appalachian Mountains. He didn't get a warm welcome when he arrived. When D.C. dismounted his horse, the cabin's that was West Virginia's home door slammed open and West Virginia pointed his gun right at D.C.'s head. _

"_I don't want anything to do with you, John." West Virginia shouted. D.C. took a good look of his older brother. While D.C. looked like a grown adult and taller, West Virginia looked only like a teenager just starting to approach adulthood. West Virginia's hair was pitch black now with only a slight drown also and his eyes more of a hazel, he didn't resemble the face that D.C. remembered in his childhood. _

"_I thought you died." D.C. said standing still. "When you left, I thought you'd die. Now here you are all along hiding."_

_West Virginia spat and said. "I doubt you came here to looking for closure. Henry has told me about you and how you and the others can't be trusted. I also know about the war and I want no part of it."_

"_Alright I confess that I didn't look for you for closure, but I did look for you to protect our brothers and sisters. Virginia is in trouble." D.C. said._

_West Virginia lowered his gun and a worried look crossed over his face. "Virginia?" He asked. "Why, what happen!" West Virginia dropped his gun and grabbed D.C. by his shirt._

"_She was invaded by Confederates and forced against her will to fight against the Union. I need you to become a state of America because since you two are twin you are able to represent the land. I already have everything set up you just need to sign this." D.C. explained holding out a piece of papers. In reality what he was telling West Virginia was a lie about Virginia but it was a good lie, he kept telling himself. It was for all their own good._

_West Virginia shook his head. "No," He said loosening his grip on D.C.'s shirt. "You can give it to someone else can't you? Make another person carry this curse. I want to live a normal life not this curse you all have!"_

_D.C. left that day leaving the papers with West Virginia saying he'd be back tomorrow and the next day till West Virginia finally decide to join. West Virginia told him it was useless, but D.C. kept coming back always on the same subject. This went on for a month and a half. _

"_So how about the name Kanawha, like after the Kanawha River it's a good name when you become a official state." D.C. mused sitting at West Virginia's table drinking moonshine._

"_No again," West Virginia sighed trying on new clothes that D.C. brought for him to wear. West Virginia was growing with since the day D.C. had come to his house and kept visiting him. He was now taller than D.C. which did get on the Capitals nerves. D.C. crossed off on the list of names that his brother had rejected._

"_Okay you have refused Allegheny, Augusta, Columbia, New Virginia, Vandalia, and now Kanawha. I have two more that you might say yes too. I really can't think of anything else." D.C. said taking another swig of moonshine. _

_West Virginia stepped out in new clothing sighing. "Doesn't matter because I'm not going to become a state." He snatched the bottle of moonshine away from D.C. and took a swig. _

_D.C. slammed his head down on the table groaning. "Westily," He started to say. "Please you don't understand what we're facing the longer we wait." West Virginia laughed smugly sitting across from his younger brother drinking more moonshine. This was what they been doing for a month and a half disagreeing and drinking. _

"_I don't want to fight. I ran away from the first one and honestly I'm ashamed I did. I can't go back. Not after what I said to Pa before I left. I don't regret saying what I said I just regret leaving Virginia behind. She'd never forgive me if I take away land from her." West Virginia said in a whisper. D.C. shook his head._

"_No she told me it's alright." D.C. said._

"_Liar." West Virginia whispered with a smile on his face._

"_What do I have to do to convince you to join?" D.C. asked reaching for the moonshine that West Virginia kept out of his reach teasingly. That stuff was good and West Virginia was hogging it all._

_West Virginia mumbled something that D.C. didn't catch. D.C. sat up blinking rapidly the alcohol getting to him. "Say that again?" D.C. asked._

"_If Virginia still is Virginia if I do accept." West Virginia said louder._

_D.C. didn't know what West Virginia meant by that but pushed the documents towards his older brother again looking him dead in the eye. "Westily, sign this and you will be officially a state of the United States of America. When you sign this document the name which you call yourself as a state is permanent till death. You personally will not fight in the Civil War but you will give the Union the permission to use what we'd need. You will be responsible for your own state government, counties, towns, and people."_

_West Virginia took the papers and wrote down in his own hand writing: West Virginia._

* * *

D.C. always wondered why West Virginia chose that name never really understanding it. He theorized that his older brother thought that should if he died than his sister would get the land back. Images changed rapidly, West Virginia getting shot by Virginia, finding his younger sister 'Old' Georgia's body having burned alive to death, 'Old' South Carolina on his death bed, watching as 'Old' Louisiana disappeared later found dead in the swamps, and the first time he saw a state disappear was with his little sister 'Old' Mississippi. She just faded away from everyone's very eyes.

The images started to slow down to where he saw himself standing on the island of Fort Sumter years later after the war with his niece 'New' South Carolina. She looked like a young teenager wearing a little pink dress sitting in the sand.

* * *

_D.C. looked down at South Carolina as she studied the sketched picture of her father. He swatted down beside his 'niece', his father wanted the children of 'Old' South Carolina and Mississippi be addressed by other states as siblings, and D.C. found it easy thinking South Carolina as a sister. Though when he found out of her exist he had been shell shocked. Granted, the teenager girl didn't like him, though she was still polite and hospitable towards everyone. She was very likeable never the less. _

"_Was he a good man?" South Carolina asked about her father looking to D.C. for an answer. "I barely remember him but I do remember that he was a good father. What kind of man was he like?"_

_D.C. pulled her into a small hug. "Charleston was a man who loved life and those in his life. He was a fighter always standing up and calling out people." D.C. smiled at the memory of his older brother. "He hated it when you pushed him into something. He preferred to push you instead and had a mean left hook if you got on his bad side. He was also a great dancer and very talented. He was a leader also and even I admit a good one too. I envied him."_

* * *

Things changes rapidly and 'Old' South Carolina stood beside The Confederate States of America, aka, Confederacy.

* * *

"_What's the meaning of this?" America shouted._

_Confederacy smiled wrapping an arm around South Carolina's shoulder. "My son," He started taking in the shock look on America's face with great pleasure. "-is leaving your excuse of a nation. Your President plans to take away his only lively source and he is standing up and being his own independent state." D.C. stood behind his father look at this man, he recognized him, but where?_

_D.C. saw a hallowness in his older brother's eyes and looking to Confederacy meeting his eyes, D.C. felt knowing that this guy was even more extraordinary then nations, Confederacy was a step above them all._

_South Carolina broke away from Confederacy and ran up to D.C. grabbing him by his callor putting a letter inside his coat. He was then pulled off him by Confederacy. "Now, now, Charleston," He said patting South Carolina's head. "Not just yet."_

_When D.C. found a place to be alone he took the letter from his inside coat pocket and read the letter._

_Dear John,_

_I'm sorry. _

_Something is happening and it is too late for me. Please understand that there is a war coming and I hope I do die. If I survive someone important to me will die. Whatever the outcome of the war, I will die, and there might be others as well. I'll miss the dancing. Writing this I thought of a poem though it's not that good, so I won't miss poems._

_Here in the South the air is warm and gentle,_

_flowers bloom year round, and the sky fill birds of music,_

_where it hides your desires, and raises your soul for god's touch._

_Here in the South the blessed fertil ground, ready to provide,_

_truely good to die for, we are blessed, we are good._

_Southern land, truely southern land ready to provide, sing, dance, and die._

_Loyal southern boys ready to fight, I am southern boy, a truer slave to the land and will die._

_Air will be warm around me, from fire, there will be no gentle touch from a bullet,_

_flowers will still bloom on top of graves, and the sky will full with crows sing,_

_And god will bring down his hand to touch my soul and raise me up again._

_Sincerely Charleston Jones._

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" D.C. heard as he was slowly leaving his dreams recognizing the voice as Dawn's. Opening his eyes, he looked to see the faces of his siblings and father. Mischievous looks on his brothers faces and a Sharpie marker in Maryland's hand, made the Capitol dread what he might find. Sitting up and running back inside heading towards the bathroom. Just as he suspected, they had marked up his face with Sharpie, again.

Dawn stood outside the bathroom door keeping the other states from bursting in. She pitied D.C. right now. "Stay," She ordered the states who were giggling and opened the door and walked in but there was more difficult then it sound. He thought she was one of his siblings and was trying to keep her from opening the door, so Dawn had to use some inner strength. Once inside D.C. was scowling at her with contempt, which she didn't blame him for. "Are you going to cry?" She asked not meaning to sound mean but then again, everything she said did sound mean or sarcastic. Taking a white towel and turning on the sink, she let the sink fill with hot water and left the towel soak in the water, and turned back to D.C. He was sitting on the toilet rubbing his face. "Stop that you're going to make it worst." She grabbed his hands and pulled them away and he look up at her.

Letting go of his hands and turning back to the sink and stopping the water, grabbing and ringing out the towel, and turning back to D.C.; Dawn worked slow as she rubbed the skin of D.C.'s face in circles hard. He didn't complain looking down at the ground thinking about his dream of his past. He deserved the cruelty. "I deserved it." He said hoping for sympathy truthfully. Dawn nodded. "Yes, yes you did." She said. His mood fell a record low at her words. He tried to stand but she stopped him and kept him there grabbing his face to face hers as she started to rub the towel against his forehead remove the vulgar words which were written when New York had the Sharpie. "I believe everyone deserves cruelty, because cruelty is just another form of karma and without cruelty a person cannot learn. To be cruel to a person is wrong, but what is more wrong is when the person does not take something from that experience. If the world was only cruel to one person then that single being would be alone, but humanity is luckily not like that." Dawn said turning back to the sink and putting the towel in the water and ringing it out. "We are all cruel to each other and we learn how to be cruel from each other, that is part of the lesson in the experience of cruelty, the second part is that we are not alone and can be understanding of cruelty."

Dawn stop cleaning his face which was red and pink now with little sign that he had any sharpie on him left. He looked totally miserable. D.C. still didn't have his glasses which must still be outside, his hair which was always well kept was now wild, and his clothes were a mess. Setting the towel down to the side, Dawn brushed back his hair to somewhat resemble how the Capital usually had his hair, playing and tucking back his hair till it looked alright. "Better…" She muttered stepping back.

* * *

End of this Chapter.

Confederacy sneak up and decided bother me wanting a piece of the action, so he'll be around. Heck he has been around for a long time you just haven't seen him or you have you just didn't notice. That cheeky evil man thing!

So yeah... he'll show up again.

Also 'Old' South Carolina, never judge a book by it's cover for even the face that smiles a lot can cry just as more.


End file.
